The Last Heir Standing
by Starswim
Summary: Let me tell you the story about the lion and the snake. Both balance each other like Yin and Yang, but sometimes, opposites fight against one another. There will be a union, eventually turns into a battle between Good and Evil. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Life and Death. Which side will win? It depends on which side, they will feed upon. [Eventual Voldemort/OC]
1. Prologue

_**"The Last Heir Standing"  
**_

 **Written by Starswim**

 **Summary: Let me tell you the story about the lion and the snake. Both balance the other like Yin and Yang, but sometimes, opposites fight against one another. There will be a union, eventually turns into a battle between Good and Evil. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Life and Death. Which side will win? Who will be the Last One standing? It depends on which side, they would feed upon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling; versus, poems, or scripts from movies, I don't own as well. I only own my OCs, twist of plot, and fan art.**

 **Pairings so far: [Voldemort/OC/Cedric] ; [Harry/Hermione] (Definitely ship them in a heartbeat. Even JK Rowling agreed that she should have them together!)**

 **Theme Song for this story: Invincible - All Good Things**

 **A/N: 7/1 - t** **his is a remake of this story. I didn't like certain parts of the story after reading this, so I decided to tweak things a bit.**

 **My OC will be renamed Amanda Eleanor Cromwell. She will still be two years older than Harry (around Weasley twins' age). Instead of having an American accent, she will be British, just like any other student. I pictured her appearance to be like Sophie Lowe.**

 **The poem below you is titled Light vs Dark, written by Wilnelia Vega, uploaded at poetrysoup . com. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue**

 _"You entered my life when I least expected._

 _And while I lived i_ _n the light, your soul was w_ _ondering lost in the dark._

 _We lived two different lives, but expected the same out of it_

 _You had given up, while I just continue on with my hopes_

 _Being so different but yet so alike our souls united that night_

 _Our bond was like no other – it was unique in its own way_

 _But one day a dark cloud rolled in and without giving it any importance_

 _We both continue on living our life together – until it shrugged our bond with tragedy_

 _The cards has changed now._

 _I'm the one going into darkness_

 _While you walked into the light_

 _Not being able to be the same, we went out our separated life_

 _Wondering what's going to happen next – if destiny is going to play_

 _A roll in our life's once again or if it has reach the end…"_

 _..._

"I had a dream," she said to her friend.

"What is your dream, my dear?" he asked.

"It was vivid. It was dark, but my gift of sight made it all so clear," the woman hummed, closing her eyes, painting the vision in her mind, "In my dream, there were two creatures apart from each other, they couldn't look away from the vicious stare they were having."

"What kind of creatures?"

"One was a lion. It represented light, goodness, joy, peace, true, hope. It was pure hearted, and was not afraid to back down before her opponent."

"Opponent?" he asked skeptical.

She smirked, "Ah yes, it was roaring at the slippery snake - its opponent." Her smirk fell at the thought of the green viper, "It was opposite of the lion. It represented darkness, anger, envy, greed, lies - the viper was pure evil, but possessed mischief. It had a trick or two in those fangs of his."

"The snake and the lion..." The man raised his head up with a knowing brow in realization, "They represented the houses in Hogwarts. You don't think-"

"I would not have this dream for any other reason, my dear friend. There will be a union, a battle. Love and hate. Light and dark. Good and evil. The lion and the snake are so different, but they can harmonize together but fight well against each other. It has been proven in my dream."

"When will this battle be held? Who will win the battle?" the man asked, but willing to bet that the lion would win.

She sighed, "That I cannot say. I cannot tell you who will represent the lion and the snake. It depends on the heir of Gryffindor and the heir of Slytherin. It depends on which side they will feed upon."

The man left the woman alone to rest, thinking over her newfound prophecy. He met every magical child, researching the family heritage, but nothing was found. And that point on, the prophecy was believed to be just a dream, not a vision. Eventually, the dream was long forgotten.

 **A/N: I just got done with school, so I am enjoying summer vacation! I was rereading my stories, and decided to tweak this one a bit. Sorry, fans, but I'm doing this to make the story better. Hope you like the prologue. It doesn't give you much detail about who was having the conversation about the dream, but sometimes prologues are like that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Date: July 31, 1992**

 **A/N: I encourage you all to read the prologue first, before reading this.**

By a lick against her cheeks, the light brown girl blinked her eyes a couple times and giggled quietly at the sight of her adorable, tabby cat. The black and grey striped kitty was staring down at with her large green eyes, purring while attempting to the girl into a trance.

Amanda reached her arm to pet the tabby that purred to the soft touch, "Good afternoon, Phyllis."

It was that time of year, again. Summer break was over, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Her most favorite place to be. A place filled with wonder; mystery; danger; and more importantly, magic.

This will be her fourth year in Hogwarts as a Muggle-Born student. Looking forward to meeting her favorite teachers, her classmates, and the Gryffindor qudditch team. Looking forward to learning something new, and especially curious to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be.

The last teacher was fired - literally speaking. It turned out he was working for an evil wizard and was trying to murder a very young student - the famous Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived.

He and his friends performed bravely, obtaining the sorcerer's stone before the traitor/former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher got his hands on it. Who would suspect stuttering Professor Quirrell to be Voldemort's servant, and hid his second face underneath that turban on his head? That was certainly a lesson for Amanda, some things were not as they seem to be.

Amanda slid out of bed and opened the door, only to meet her tall, dark, handsome friend. He was a bit startled that she opened the door before he could knock.

"Oh, good. You're up," the boy said, regaining his breathing, "Mother made us crab cakes as snacks.

Anyway, Amanda was currently staying at her best friend's house - William Reed. A tall, dark, and handsome boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw. They have been friends from the beginning when they set foot on the train to Hogwarts.

He was a half-blood. His father was a fisherman muggle, while his mother was a pure-blooded house wife. He wasn't rich like the Malfoy's, but not poor like the Weasley's. He lived in a small, vintage, white house with a red roof and glass doors.

William was a brainiac in Hogwarts, not to mention a bookworm. If someone asked a question, William would decipher the answer from a book that was a level higher than his current year. He had been doing some research and reading about the school once he found out that he was a wizard.

He also tried to keep his friend out of trouble. Every year, Amanda would be curious about something, once she's curious, nothing could stop her until she figured out the mystery. Every year, he would always be dragged into solving cases with Amanda, and would always paid a high price. Last year, Amanda wanted to figure out how the ogre was released into the school, only to get caught by their potion's teacher, Professor Snape, after hours. They received detention and angry letters their loved ones. William received a howler from his pure-blood mother, very good at expressing her anger and humiliating the poor boy. At least, Will had parents. Amanda's parents died in a car crash at the age of two. She was sad that she never knew her parents very well, but was adopted and raised by her grandmother - Evelyn Cromwell.

When Amanda found out that she was a wizard, she figured that her grandmother wouldn't look at her the same again. But that wasn't the case. In fact, her grandmother was very supportive and proud to have a witch for a granddaughter.

Her grandmother dropped her off at the friend's house, making sure that Amanda would be sleeping in a room far away from William's. Didn't Gran realize that Amanda and Will were only friends - like brother and sister? Amanda was currently sleeping in the daughter's quarters. Will's little sister was having a sleep over at the Weasley house. A couple blocks down from the Reed's residents.

The two friends raced downstairs to have a bite of Mrs. Reed's crab cakes. They were too bready for the kids' taste, but they thanked Mrs. Reed anyway.

The two talked and strolled through the garden out back. Will explained that his mother and sister planted the flowers and vegetables themselves. He admitted that his little sister, Willow, added a little something in the dirt to make the plants grow. The kids weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, until they graduate; but if Willow was casting a charm, she would've been expelled by now.

They returned to the house, just in time to hear a knock on the glass door.

"Will, could you get the door, please?" the perky Mrs. Reed asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Will complied.

He and Amanda raced to the door, but stopped in the tracks to see who was lurking behind the glass door. It was too late for Will to run away. At the door, they see tall, ginger head twins, carrying a fruit basket, waving at them with a cherry smile. It's the Weasley twins, Fred and George! Here comes the practical jokes and pranks.

Will groaned, opening the door for the twins.

"Hello, neighbor," the twins greeted in unison.

"Fred, George," Will greeted each twin with a forced smile.

The twins frowned.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" the left twin retorted.

"And I'm not George, I'm Fred!" the right twin said.

"Oh, sorry, lads," Will apologized nonchalantly.

The boys laughed.

"Just kidding!" the twins said with laughter.

Amanda sighed. Will became another victim of the Weasley twins' tricks... again. He wasn't the only one, Amanda has been a victim herself.

She remembered meeting Fred and George like it was yesterday. It was her first week in Hogwarts. She was having lunch at the Gryfinndor table, and the twins greeted her and a few students with candy. They all thought it was a nice friendly gesture... until they ate one. Amanda's tongue swelled up like a balloon and the color changed to purple! The ones who ate the twins' candy, including Amanda, had to go to the infirmary to have their tongues fixed. Amanda had to skip flying lessons, because of them!

After that day, Amanda made a vow not to eat something from them again!

"Hey, guys," Amanda greeted the twins with a wave.

The twins widened their eyes, clearly surprised to see me.

"Look here, George. Amanda Cromwell is in the neighborhood!" Fred said.

George nodded, "Ah, yes! And just in time too."

"Here!" the twins forced the fruit basket into the girl's arms.

She was taken by surprise by their gift. Was the basket for her? Did they know she was coming here?

"Your mom told our mom that Mandy was coming," Fred explained to Will.

"So we decided to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood, Mandy," George added.

Will scoffed, "Do you really think she'll eat something delivered from you two?"

The twins' eyes widened at Will's words.

"William, my dear friend, you wound us!" Fred placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Lets be honest, Fred. The last time you welcomed my family to the neighborhood, we had to fight over the bathroom, recovering food poisoning."

"And we received a whooping from our mom because of it," George argued.

"Well, thanks for the basket," Amanda said, setting the basket down beside her, "You may have put something in it, so I'm not going to eat it, but I appreciate your effort to prank me."

"What makes you think we put something in it?" Fred questioned her. They may look innocent, but Amanda knew better. They always held a mischief twinkle in their eyes. They're always up to something, whether it's for good reasons or bad.

"How about you taste it, Fred?"

Will and Amanda jumped as an unfamiliar voice reached their ears. They finally noticed a smaller version of the twins. Their little brother, Ron, also known as Harry Potter's best friend and sidekick.

"Why don't you eat it?!" Fred and George challenged Ron.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"No you!"

"No you!"

"I am so glad I'm an only child," Amanda murmured. Listening to them fight was getting obnoxious.

"Oh, shut it!" Will snapped, silencing the brothers.

"Forgive our brother, lad," George said, pulling Ron towards him to mess with his hair.

"Aye, he is a pest," Fred added, messing Ron's hair as well.

"Cut it out!" Ron pushed the brothers away from him and leaned against the stair rail. His shoulders slouched, his face fell. He looked depressing, he's now making Amanda gloomy just by looking at him.

"Oh, come now, little brother," George said with a smile, hoping to light up the little boy's spirit. "You know we're only fooling."

"I know that. We're brothers."

Amanda can tell by the look at his face that something was troubling him. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she couldn't help but let her sixth sense take over.

"Everything okay, Ron?" She asked.

Ron sighed heavily, "Not really." There was a long awkward pause.

"Aren't you going to tell us what's wrong?" Will asked, urging him to continue.

"Don't fret, Will," Fred said. "Ron's upset because Harry isn't writing back."

"I sent him a hundred letters!" Ron cried, "But Harry still wouldn't answer!"

"Has he answered your letters any?" Will asked.

"Only the first few, but the letters stopped coming."

"I told him our bloody bird lost its sense of direction," George said.

"I told him that if Ron writes less, than maybe Harry will decide to write again," Fred said.

"No way!" Ron cried, "Harry would never ignore my letters! He's my friend!"

"Alright, let's all calm down," Amanda tried to defuse the situation, before it becomes another brotherly argument.

"Ron, I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why Harry won't write," Will said.

"Which is?" Ron demanded.

Will paused, thinking a few reasons why, "Maybe Harry is too busy. Or maybe your owl lost Harry's letters by accident. Or maybe-"

"Or maybe something bad happened to Harry!" Ron gasped, facing his brothers, "What if Harry is in serious danger?"

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think, little brother?" Fred asked.

"It's not dramatic, Fred! Harry told me about his problems at that bloody place!"

"Problems?" Amanda questioned.

"Harry lives with his aunt and uncle at number four Privet Drive. They're the worst people you ever meet, especially his cousin!"

"You mean to tell us that they... _abuse_ him?" Amanda asked in a horrid whisper.

"Starve him, force him to clean house - I wouldn't be surprise if they hit him!"

"If Harry hates living there so much, why couldn't he leave or call the constable?" Will asked.

"Harry says that they're the only family he has left."

The twins' eyes brightened with mischief once again. They had a plan in mind, Amanda could see their wheels turning.

"What's on your mind, boys?" she asked the twins, narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously with her arms crossed.

The twins looked each other, smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?" George asked his twin brother.

"Absolutely, George," Fred replied. "I hope it's the same thing I'm thinking as well."

"What?" Will asked nervously. The twins' plans usually don't end well, but some held potential. Amanda curious to hear what the twins were planning.

"Who's up for a rescue mission?" The twins asked in unison.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Amanda's POV)**

The twins comment caught me and Will off guard, but I must say out of all the ludicrous ideas the twins had, this one was pretty decent. I would love to save a life, be the hero. I might actually have a chance to speak with Harry Potter longer than ten seconds. The first time I met him was last year. Gryffindors welcomed him into the group with opened arms. The second time we met was only brief. He and his friend, Ron, were asking me the location of the men's bathroom; which was odd of them to ask a girl like me that question. They could've asked one of Ron's brothers for guidance.

Will, however, was not too fond of having a kidnapping charge or being sued by Harry's guardians. The twins pointed out that we're not breaking the law, unless Harry wanted to tag along. Grateful Ron assured all of us that Harry was more than willing to go anywhere.

"He would much rather sleep with wolves than spend another night at the Dursleys," he said.

The Weasley brothers, Will, and myself went down the road to the Weasley home for no apparent reason, until we reached the backyard. There was a light blue Ford parked outside. We're not using brooms instead? Wait, no magic outside of school! Right. I face palmed just for thinking illogically. At least there was an old rusty car, and not a scooter.

"Call the wheel!" The Weasley twins cried, fighting over the driver's seat. Will and I sighed, knowing fully well that this would lead to a long argument.

Eventually, the twins settled their debate by flipping a coin. Fred called heads first, while George called tails. George won the coin toss, so he took the wheel, while Fred let me take the passenger side. Will, Fred, and Ron were in the back. I am grateful that I wasn't stuck back there, crowding tightly with boys, invading my personal space.

I expected a long drive to 4 Privet Drive, but what the car did was unexpected. It flew. We were in the air. I literally held onto George's sleeve for dear life. Will looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach. The brothers looked at me and Will with amusement.

"Amateurs," the twins murmured.

Will and I didn't say anything as we were flying to our mission - Operation: Rescue Harry Potter.

 **~000~000~000~**

The full moon rose in the starry night sky. We had finally made it to our destination, and came across the back of certain house with bars on one window instead of all.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, "They barricaded his window too!"

"Is that his house?" I asked.

"There's only one window with bars, so surely this must be Harry's room."

Will shook his head in disappointment, he's probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. I'm now picturing the worst case scenarios the Dursleys put Harry through. Ron mentioned them starving Harry, beating him, forcing him to clean house, and now locking in his room for Merlin knows how long.

"Can we check to make sure his guardians aren't in there?" Will asked. "Or be positive it's his house? We don't want muggles spotting a flying car outside."

"Right you are, my friend," Fred was pulling a telescope from his bag, handing it to me. "Go on, Mandy, check."

It may look like a telescope but it's actually a special device to see through everything like houses, trees, even people's bodies. I peered over George and used the telescope through the barricaded window. Through the magic scope was a bedroom, size of a one-half bathroom. I saw an owl in it's cage, a trunk filled with clothes, and a small boy in his bed - Harry Potter.

"Is that him?" Will asked for confirmation.

I handed the telescope to Ron and nodded, "Yes."

"Is that Vernon fat man in there?" Ron whispered nervously.

I shook my head, "I did not see a fat man or anybody in there, except for Harry."

"Is he awake?" Fred asked.

I looked at Fred as if he said something stupid, "Look at your watch, Fred, and you tell me."

Fred looked at his watch, then widened his eyes slightly. His watch said that it was passed midnight.

"Oh, I see what you mean."

"Well, we need to wake him up," Ron said.

"I know," George smirked mischievously, before he roomed the engine loudly. All of us shushed George, fearing that we might get caught.

"Have you gone mad?" Will demanded in a hiss.

Fred just chuckled, keeping the mischievous smirk on his face.

The only person who noticed a flying car outside was the tired boy behind the bar window. Ron perked up, smiling widely. I haven't seen the little red-head so happy, other than telling him that we're going to help Harry escape the Dursleys.

Ron stuck his head in between me and Fred, waving at his best fried, "Hiya, Harry."

Harry rubbed his eyes, but perked at the sound of Ron's voice. He smiled, clearly happy to see familiar faces, "Ron! Fred, George, Mandy!"

I blinked in disbelief. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived knew my name? My nickname! My body tingled from excitement. I understand how it felt to be like those girls who had gone mad over rock bands or handsome actors. Harry Potter was the wizard celebrity, after all. I did not think Harry would notice Will's presence or know who he was, since they don't go in the same house. From the look of Will's face, he was disappointed.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you, of course!" Ron replied, "Come on, get your stuff!"

Harry didn't hesitate to do so. He rushed towards his bed to close his trunk and unhook his owl's cage.

"How are we going to get him in the car?" I asked, knowing that picking him up from the front door was a bad idea, stupid was a better word for it..

"We can pull the bars out of the way," Will suggested, turning to Fred, "You wouldn't happen to have a screwdriver in your bag?"

Fred smirked, going through his belongings, "No... even better." He pulled out a hook that was attached to a rope that was attached to the end of the car. I was wondering why Fred tied the rope at tail end, now I do.

"Hook this up, will you, Mandy?"

I took the hook from him, and attached it to the bars on the windows.

"It'll be loud!" Will said.

"Do you have any ideas, Ravenclaw?" George asked.

Will paused to think, but when no ideas came to mind. He sighed in defeat, "Make it swift."

"Alrighty then," George turned the wheel, with the car tail facing the barred window. Ron warned Harry to stay back, before George pressed the gas pedal. The car sped forward, pulling the bars out of the window, freeing Harry.

We noticed a light clicked on in another room. Harry's guardians must've heard the ruckus. How could they not?

"Hurry, George! We are about to have company," I said, opening my door for Harry to jump in. George backed the car close to the window and the trunk flipped open magically.

"Come on!" Ron told Harry, who hurried to put his trunk in the car. George swiftly turned the wheel to the left with my door facing the window.

"POTTER!"

Cold fear and adrenaline pumped through all our bodies. The sound of a British, grouchy man was voiced behind Harry's door, and we also heard jiggles of locks unmade. So the Durleys did lock him in his room after all. A part of me glad that they did, it would've bought Harry time to jump in the car.

"Hurry!" I cried. Harry handed his caged owl to me, and I quickly stuffed it in the back, where Will was sitting. I held out my hand for Harry's, while holding onto my head cushion to keep me from falling out. Before Harry could jump, the door burst opened, revealing an angry overweight man with an ugly mustache!

"Petunia, he's escaping!" He cried.

"Harry!" Ron cried, telling his friend to jump; Harry did. Three-fourths of his body was in the car, and I was holding onto his torso for dear life. The only body part of Harry's that wasn't in the vehicle was his left foot, the same foot the heavy man managed to grab. Will, Ron. and I were pulling Harry in the car; while his uncle was pulling him back in his room. It was basically a game of tug a war.

"Let go of me!" Harry withered his foot against his uncle's grip.

"Oh no, you don't!" The uncle cried, "You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

"Get off!"

"Drive!" Ron commanded George, who didn't hesitate to put the car in drive and slam the gas pedal. The car flew, taking Harry _and_ the mad uncle with us. The uncle managed to let go as he fell out of the window and landed on the bushes. I couldn't help but laugh at this sight as his wife and son rushed to peer out the window, seeing if the man was dead. Luckily for all of us, he was okay... physically.

Harry laughed with me as he closed the car door. I was now in between Harry and George.

Will let out a sigh of relief and rested his head back against his seat, "Bloody hell."

Ron peered over the front seat to talk to his friend, "By the way, Harry, happy birthday."

My mouth was agape, realizing what Ron just said. I turned to Harry, "Oh, it's your birthday?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

I awed in disappointment, "I should've gotten you a cake."

"No need," Harry smiled graciously, "You all provided me the best birthday present ever!"

"Getting you out of that bloody place?" Fred asked.

"Exactly."

 **A/N: That was a remake of the first chapter. It looked the same, but some scenes and mentions have been tweaked. I'm debating whether to tell the story in Amanda's POV, or write in third POV, or both!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

By the time we made it back to the Weasley house, it was morning. We quietly parked the car and sneaked ourselves inside the Weasley home.

"Come on," Fred whispered, ushering us inside.

The house was big, but it was mostly a shed then a home; not that I'm judging the family or anything. I have to say the house had it's charm. Harry and I took a chance to look around in awe, spotting a magic brush cleaning out dishes, knitting needles knitting a scarf. Merlin's beard, I wish I can use magic to do the chores for me! I can never touch a sponge or a vacuum cleaner again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I looked over and saw George offering me a roll. As I was about to decline, George cut me off as if he knew what I was going to say.

"It's alright. Mum will never know," he assured me in a hush whisper.

Looking at the bread and feeling my stomach growl, I was hungry. I didn't want to steal from Mrs. Weasley, but my hunger has overtaken me. I snatched the bread from George and took a bite. I moaned in satisfaction. The roll was fantastic, it's soft and warm - it literally melts in your mouth!

"Brilliant, right?"

I nodded, "Mm-hm. Your mom is an excellent cook, just like Gran."

I headed towards the living and stood where Harry was standing. He was looking at the grandfather clock that had spoon faces of the Weasley family. The clock didn't tell time, however, it showed where each child was located. The twins and Ron's spoons landed on the lost slot, until it moved back to the word home.

"It's not much, but it's a home," Ron spoke with his mouth full.

Harry smiled and said, "It's brilliant."

My smile twitched a bit, loving Harry's humbleness.

Suddenly, we heard loud stomping down the wooden stairs.

"Where have you been?!"

We all came face to face with Mrs. Weasley. Looking at her face, she didn't look too please. I nearly dropped the roll I was eating, but tightened my grip and hid it behind my back. My face and everyone else's looked like guilty children who had done wrong.

The red-head mother's anger didn't last long when she took one look at Harry, "Harry. It is so good to see you, dear." She faced her three sons, returning her motherly-stern gaze, "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could've died, or been seen!" She returned to Harry with a pleasant look on her face, "Not that I'm blaming you, Harry, dear."

I wished I was Harry, because now she was looking at me and Will with the same gaze, she gave her three sons.

"And you! William Reed Jr., your parents were up all night looking for you and Amanda-" Her eyes brightened when she said my name, "Oh! Amanda!" She rushed over to give me a hug, "It is so wonderful to see you, Dear. How was the trip?"

"Fine," I replied with a smile.

"Did you enjoy the fruit, I handpicked for you?"

I widened my eyes slightly, but quickly recovered. So Mrs. Weasley did pick the fruit, but a part of me feared that the twins put something in them on the way here. I just smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

The twins snorted in laughter, capturing their mom's attention once again. Their amused smiles were wiped away. Their heads lowered in shame.

"Well?! What do you all have to say for yourselves?!"

"They were starving him, Mum," Ron spoke defensively with his mouth full. "There were bars on his window!"

The rest of us including Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," Molly Weasley said, pointing her scolded finger at her youngest boy. Ron's eyes widened in fear.  
Much to our relief, Mrs. Weasley returned her friendliness and ordered us to clean up for breakfast.

 **~000~000~000~**

I thought the rolls were good, but Molly's breakfast was amazing - sunny-side-up eggs with toast covered in jelly and bacon, and milk to drink. Delicious! As we were eating, another Weasley child rushed downstairs - the adorable Ginny Weasley. Her hair was messy as if she woke up, and her pjs were covered by a cotton white, flower pattern robe.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" she asked, before realizing who else was on the family table. She made eye contact with the visitors - me, Will, and Harry with widened eyes.

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Hello," Harry greeted Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," I said sweetly.

"Oi," said Will.

Ginny didn't say a word, she ran back upstairs to her room. The twins silently laughed, while Will, Harry, and I look at each other in confused. No hello back? I guessed she was embarrassed to walk downstairs with her pjs on. I know I would. However, Harry and Will didn't seem to get it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

"She probably didn't expect the Boy-who-lived in her house," I suggested.

"Well, she has been talking about you all summer," Ron explained to Harry. "A bit annoying really."

Another Weasley entered the house through the front door. It was Arthur Weasley, the twins' and Ron's father. He was all dressed up in a green cloak with a pointy, red hat on his head.

"Morning, Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley greeted happily.

"Morning, Dad," the twins and Ron replied.

"What a night! Nine raids!" Mr. Weasley cried, shutting the gate behind him, "Nine!"

"Nine what?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Nine raids," Ron explained. "Dad works at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Dad loves muggles. Thinks they're fascinating!"

Will smiled at me, while taking a bit from his sunny-side up. "I guess Mr. Weasley will take a liking to you then, since you're a muggle-born."

"Maybe," I agreed, taking a bite of my toast.

Arthur placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, before sitting down at the far end of the table, in between Will and Harry. He took a look at Will, and greeted him with a smile, "Ah, Mr. Reed. Didn't know you were coming here."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Will greeted.

Then, he also noticed me and Harry in the table as well, but with a confused express. "I'm sorry, didn't realize we have more visitors... Who are you?" he asked, pointing at me an Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir," Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin, before facing Mr. Weasley, "I'm Harry, Sir. Harry Potter."

His mouth became agape in disbelief, "Good Lord, are you really?"

Harry nodded.

I decided to introduce myself as well. I extended my hand diagonally across the table for a handshake, "My name is Amanda, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur shook my hand with a pleasant smile, "Pleasure to meet, Miss Amanda. I was told that you would be staying in the Reed family. You go to school with the boys, yes?"

"She is a Gryffindor, Dad," Fred explained.

"And a muggleborn too," George added.

Mr. Weasley's agape mouth widened into a grin, "Merlin's beard! Are you really?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yes, Sir."

"Ah, I must have a word with you about your culture. Every detail!"

I smiled, but grown a little annoyed. I really don't want to explain the Muggle life. I remembered the first ten years of my life, before I discovered my magical ability. I remembered getting picked on at school for being different. I remembered getting angry, and unexplainable things happened to the horrid teachers and kids who were mean to me. That was a different time, and I was happy that time was over and done with.

Without saying a word, I smiled polietly while eating my meal.

"I'm so glad to have wonderful visitors. When did they get here?" he asked.

"This morning," Mrs. Weasley replied, placing her hands on her hips and showing the face every mother had when their child had done wrong.

Here we go. We already have been scolded by the mother, I do not wish to go another round with the father too.

"Your sons and their friends flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really?... How'd it go?"

Well, that was unexpected. Arthur seemed please and fine with the fact that we took off without a word with his car. I liked this guy, maybe I can explain a few muggle stuff to him after all.

As the boys and I began to explain, we were cut by Mrs. Weasley, who wacked her husband's arm. We lowered our heads, but our faces were amused, trying not to laugh.

"I-I mean, that was very wrong indeed, children," Mr. Weasley scolded without firmness, "Very wrong of you."

"So Amanda, tell me," Mr. Weasley looked at me seriously, "What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

My smile faltered a bit. Out of all the things he could ask, he chose to ask me about a duck? I really don't know or care about them. Luckily, I didn't have to reply, because we stopped eating when we heard the sound of a scrawling owl.

I guess the Weasley bird had come to deliver news. We all watched the dark brown owl coming our way, but ran into a sealed window, and was knocked out cold. We all groaned, forming a painful expression on our faces. I am so glad I have a cat, instead of an owl.

"Fetch it, would you Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked her other son, Percy, who nodded to do just that.

A note turned out to be Hogwart letters, I already got mine, Will as well. What surprised me that Harry got one here at the Weasley house. How did Dumbledore know that Harry was staying here, currently? Did he have a secret crystal ball? Was he psychic like Professore Trelawney? Or did he send a spy to check up on Harry? Dumbledore was a mystery that could never be solved. Wish I knew his tricks.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," Fred said.

"Yeah, these spell books alone are expensive," George added.

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley assured the twins. "There's only one place we're going to get all this..." She formed a smug look on her face, "Diagon Alley."

 **~000~000~000~**

I felt bad for Will. Instead of going with the Weasleys for school shopping, he had to go home and receive an earful lecture from his parents about staying out all night without warning. I stuck around at the shed house, against my conscience. Will assured me that he would be fine, but when it came to angry parents, I doubt it. This was partially my fault, because the twins and I forced him to tag along. I could convince his parents to let him go, but I wasn't a Slytherin.

Me, Harry, and the Weasley family all stood before the large fireplace. Mrs. Weasley was holding a cup filled with Floo powder. I read about this transportation technique from Will's library trunk. I would rather travel in dust than step inside a toilet. Ew!

"Alright, Harry, you go first," Mrs. Weasley said to the boy who recently changed into Ron's dark sweater. Everyone changed in clothing, except me. I was quite comfortable in my blue jeans and my purple rolled-up shirt.

"Harry never traveled in Floo powder before, Mum," Ron retorted.

"Floo powder?" Harry questioned.

Poor kid. For a Boy-Who-Lived, he had a lot to learn. Although, it's his second year of Hogwarts, and his guardians were muggles. Can't blame a kid for not knowing _everything_ about magic in first year like Hermione and Will did.

"Alright then, you go first, Ron, and show him how it's done," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Ron nodded as he stepped up inside the fireplace, and gathered a handful of powder from the pot. Mrs. Weasley urged everyone to step away for safety purposes.

"Diagon Alley," He released the powder, before it burst into green flames. Mrs. Weasley still kept her arm in front of us as if it was a shield. Mr. Weasley placed a protective hand in front of Ginny, who shield her eyes tightly. Harry and I stared at the fireplace in surprise as the flames died down and Ron was no more.

Okay, maybe I wasn't an expert when it came to magic transportations. I think traveling through toilet wouldn't be as bad as getting burned to smithereens!

Mrs. Weasley stepped up, once the flame disappeared into ash, she urged Harry to come forward.

"It's alright, Harry, don't be afraid."

I raised my hand, and couldn't help but ask, "Do you get burned?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a laugh, "For heaven's sake, dear, of course not! Unless you're not in the fireplace and not far away, then yes, you will."

I took a step further back for my own protection. It's not like I was afraid to get burned, but losing my golden brown hair was what I was afraid of. It took months for me to have my hair grow back down to the length I wanted. My recent hair cut was two years ago, when Gran volunteered to sheer my dead ends. The promising one inch turned to twelve. I was upset about how much hair Gran cut off, but she told me to look on the bright side.

" _At least, you don't have dead ends."_

Ever since that day, I swore to never let anyone cut my hair - ever again!

It was Harry's turn to step up. His face showed that he was terrified. Arthur Weasley and I patted his back, urging him to go on. I gave him a little push, causing him to stumble towards the fireplace. He reluctantly stepped inside, waiting with anxiety.

Mrs. Weasley instructed Harry to take the Floo powder from the pot, and told him to speak his desired location very clearly.

" _Diagonally!"_ he said quickly, before releasing the powder. He disappeared in green flames as well.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband questionably, "Did he say _diagonally?_ "

Arthur nodded, "Yes, indeed, he did."

"That's close, right?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the fireplace, skeptical, "I'm not sure, dear."

"Maybe someone should go after him," the brilliant Percy spoke.

Knowing that the Weasley family must stick together, I decided to be the sacrificed lamb. I raised my hand, volunteering, "I'll go."

"Oh, dear, you don't-"

I cut Mrs. Weasley off by stepping inside the fireplace, "I want to. Besides, I want to be next anyway, and you said I won't get burned by the flames as long as I'm the one traveling."

I took the Floo powder from her, and turned to the family questionably.

"What did he say again?" I asked for confirmation.

" _Diagonally,_ " Arthur replied.

I nodded, "Okay..." I paused for a brief moment, feeling the excitement but anxiety kicking in. I slowly counted to three, before I forced myself to cry out...

"Diagonally!" I sheered my eyes tight as I released the powder. The felt a gush a wind through me, either that or it's the dust. I couldn't really tell. I felt like I was flying but falling at the same time. I didn't dare open my eyes, nor did I have time to.

 **~000~000~000~**

The next thing I knew, my backside hit against something and I slid down on what felt like hardwood floor.

I opened my eyes. Big mistake. The powder fell onto my eyeballs. I immediately sat up to rub the dust off me and mostly my eyes. I was covered head to toe in grey powder.

"Amanda..."

I looked up to get a blurry vision of a boy in dark clothing - Harry.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, standing up and dusting myself off. "What about you?"

"I-I'm fine," Harry replied, before taking in their surroundings, "Although, I don't remember this to be Diagon Alley?"

I really needed a wash cloth or something to get the dust out of my eyes, rubbing them only made it worse.

"Ugh, I cannot see a thing."

"Here, let me help," Harry said. Not sure what he was about to do, I heard him say a simple spell, " _Tergeo."_ With a wave of his wand, I felt the powder around disappear from view, cleaning my eye sockets, my hair, and my clothes. I could see Harry's adorable face again. Although one thing stood out of his apperance, his glasses. They were cracked.

"Harry, your glasses."

Harry looked at his lens, realizing that it was cracked as well. Before he could say a word, I pulled out my wand, returning the favor.

" _Occlus Repairo_."

Harry widened his eyes as the cracked lens slowly mended itself together as if they were never broken. I smirked in satisfaction as Harry removed his glasses to get a look.

"You're welcome," I said.

"T-Thank you," he smiled appreciatively, "I do need to remember that one."

I took a quick glance around the room and knew immediately that this was not a happy place to stay. It was dark, filled with skeleton heads stacked on shelves.

I jumped as I heard Harry grunt behind me. I turned to him, only to see that his wrist was caught by a skeleton hand.

"Harry," I hissed, rushing to his aid. pulling the skeleton fingers off of Harry. The boy gasped and widened his eyes in fear. I began to question him, "Harry, what-"

"Draco," Harry whispered in fear.

I turned my head to see the white-blonde, Slytherin boy outside of the foggy, glass window. Did he see us? He better not. Hating to get caught in a house rivalry confrontation with the _mouth-foul_ snob, I flicked my wand, casting a disillusionment charm on ourselves. We faded into the dirty surroundings like a chameleon, right before the Slytherin boy entered the building. Thank Merlin, Charms were my second favorite subject in Hogwarts. Defense against the Dark Arts was my top favorite.

We watched Draco with curiosity, wondering what he was doing here at this shady place. He did not seem the type... I take that back, he did seem the type to be here.

We talked a few times... Well, talking wasn't the word I would put it. He basically called me a _mudblood_ , while I called him a _foul-mouth._

He was an annoying stuck-up pest, just like another Slytherin girl in my class. Piper Hawthorn.

She was rich spoiled brat who has things provided to her on a silver platter. Her parents owned a cupcake franchise all over England, France, and Scotland - Hawthorne's Cupcakes. I hate to admit it, but their cupcakes were amazing. Piper's family looked like the cupcakes in glass displays - happy, beautiful family. However, there was nothing sweet about Piper's personality. Although, she used to be, when I first met her. I used to believe that we could be close friends, until she was sorted into Slytherin. From the beginning of first year, we talked, played outside the corridors with Will, and had study parties together. But as she was haning out with a few Slytherin girls, they gave her a title - the Snake Queen of Hogwarts. She proved herself of that name ever since.

Harry and I nearly jumped at a thud from a cane. It nearly hit Draco's hand as he was about to touch a wooden statue of a bearded man. A shoulder-length, white-blonde man entered the room, dressed with dark success. His face showed determination and seriousness. It didn't take a genius to know that the man was Draco's father. He was basically a grown-up version of the boy.

"Don't touch _anything_ , Draco," the man scolded, sending daggers towards his son.

"Yes, Father," Draco replied. The pair slowly glanced through every shelf, inspecting every item. The father cared less about the items. Draco, however, was fascinated.

I noticed that the boy was carrying a small black box under his arm. What's inside it? Are we in a pawn shop or something? I held onto Harry with one hand, while covering my own mouth with the other. The father and son were coming closer to us. We were currently glued in front of a black-iron medieval torture device.

I stifled a gasp when a voice made an unexpected appearance from behind.

"Ah, Master Malfoy, what a _pleasure_ it is to see you again." The chin-length brown-haired man, also dressed in dark clothing, must be the owner of this place. His voice sounded like the creepy Igor from the frankenstein movies.

Elder Malfoy gave him a brief, laying his gloved hands on the counter, only to realize how dusty it was. He rubbed his hands together, cleaning the dust off his gloves.

"And young Master Malfoy, as well," the owner added, giving Draco his creepy, dirty smile that sent shivers down my spine, " _Delighted."_ He turned to the elder Malfoy, "I must show you, just in today and very reasonable price-"

"I'm not buying today, Morgan," the elder Malfoy cut him off, holding a serious tone of voice - the same one he used on his son. "I'm selling."

"Selling?" the owner, Morgan, asked.

"Draco," the father ushered his son to bring the box onto the dusty counter. The boy complied.

Curiosity took hold of me. I wanted to know what the white-haired man was selling. Was it valuable? Did it possess an evil? I didn't doubt the second question. I released Harry and quickly tiptoed closer to the three males, against Harry's protest. He stayed on his spot, afraid to get caught.

I only made it two steps, until a squeak was made from below, catching the attention from the three males. They glanced my way with suspicious curiosity. I froze on my spot, as they looked past me, wondering what the sound was. They're probably thinking if some costumer had arrived.

After a moment of scanning around the room, the gentlemen continued their business.

"You are aware, no doubt, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids on private houses," Elder Malfoy said to Morgan, then continued in a hushed tone, not enough for me to hear. I wanted to step closer to hear, but I was worried about making another sound, they would have to stop what they're doing to investigate. I decided to be smart and let it all play out.

"Pure wizard blood is counting for less everywhere, I'm afraid," Morgan said.

"Not for _me_ ," the Elder Malfoy retorted.

What was counting less for pure wizard blood? What was Malfoy whispering about? I wished I cast myself a super-hearing charm.

"Anyway..." Elder Malfoy trailed off, opening the small box, "I brought a few items from home that might prove..." he paused to clear his throat, " _embarrassing_ for the Ministry to call."

I was disappointed to see bottles of potions and poisons inside the box. Nothing that screamed out illegal to me. But my hopes didn't fade away, when Morgan's eyes widened as he looked deep inside the box with astonishment.

"Look at this!" he cried. What? What was he looking at? Now I really needed to step closer to see; but I didn't get the chance, because Malfoy slammed the box shut.

" _That... particular_ item... is _not_ for sell," Malfoy said. Now this really caught my attention. What item was Malfoy being so secretive about? He got me so curious, a part of me wanted to snatch the box from him to get a look.

"I understand," Morgan nodded. "It has _unique_ qualities. One wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands."

Morgan and Elder Malfoy continued with their business, while Draco was being curious. He was coming closer towards me. Now, I really had to move. I quickly stepped out of Draco's way as he was heading towards the torture device. Harry needed to move now, otherwise he'll be discovered.

Luckily for Harry, Draco stopped his tracks, few feet from Harry's spot. Unluckily for _me_ , he turned to my direction, sniffing the air as if something caught his scent. I sniffed as well, quickly realized that he can smell me. My lavender scented hair and vanilla perfume. I bet he can smell bacon from my breath too. With that thought in mind, I covered my mouth and stepped back, until my back hit the glass shelves filled with collected antiques and books.

Draco took another step towards me. Only three more steps... Two more steps... Just one more step, and I will be discovered. He reached his arm out towards my face...

"What did I say?!" his father's cane flew past Draco's body, the opened-mouth snake-head wedge of the cane hit my shoulder.

I had to bit my bottom lip and squeezed my jaw shut, keeping myself from screaming. All it came out was small, quiet whimpers of pain. That cane really hurt my good arm. It was like a real life snake having lunch on my clavicle. I needed my shoulder for Quiddich.

"Touch nothing," Draco replied, mimicking his father's tone.

"Exactly."

"Sorry, Father."

Elder Malfoy pulled the cane back, and I couldn't help but let out a soundless exhale with relief.

"Come along, we're going," Mr. Malfoy commanded.

"Yes, Father."

"What about the box, Master Malfoy?" Morgan asked, staring at it, mostly at the coins next to the box.

"You can keep it," Elder Malfoy responded, taking his money for the items he sold. He walked out of the store along with his son.

"It's a pleasure," Morgan chanted. "Always a pleasure." He bowed before he went into the backroom. Perfect time to escape.

"Harry," I hissed, tiptoeing towards Harry's spot, feeling his dark cloak.

"Oi," Harry whispered back. "What were you thinking, Amanda?"

"Just curiosity, Harry. Now we better find the others."

We rushed out of the store, not caring if we made noises. The danger wasn't over yet. Outside the store held strange and shady people dressed in black. We must be in an alley, but not the kind we wanted to be. I wrapped my protectively around Harry, guiding us through the shady crowd towards the light of town. We didn't who we ran into, we just needed to go.

"Come on, Harry," I grumbled, rushing up the stairs towards the light, only to have our bodies run into a large man, almost falling back down the set of steps.

"What the bloody-"

"Hagrid, it's me!" Harry cried out to the giant man.

"Harry?!" The giant Hagrid whirled around, searching for the boy. "Where are ye?"

"Mandy, make us visible!"

I pulled the wand out of my back pocket and flicked it towards me and Harry, making us visible again.

Hagrid's eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed us, "Harry?! Amanda?! What are ye doing down here?! Come on! Come on!" Hagrid waved us to follow him, which we did.

Harry was more eager to leave this dump than I was. I couldn't help but noticed the creepy old man behind me, giving me a wink.

"You two are a mess!" He said.

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid," I said with a teasing smile.

"What do you think ye doing, skulking around in Knockturn Alley?" he demanded.

"We were lost!" Harry retorted.

"And I got curious," I explained.

"Curious?" Hagrid questioned my words, "What's so curious about this dodgy place?"

"A lot of things," I replied with a shrug. "Wondering why _you_ are _skulking around in this dodging place_ too?" I demanded, mimicking his tone.

"Me?" Hagrid pointed at himself, taken back by my question, "Oh! I was - uh... looking for flesh eating slug repellent," Hagrid replied. "Those buggers are ruining the school cabbages."

We finally made it back to our course, and Harry had a reunion with his good friend and Miss-Know-It-All, Hermione. She was a good kid, but a bit annoying when it came to studying. She was smart - smart enough to be in Ravenclaw with Will. I am sure she would be best friends with his little sister - Willow.

While we let them talk, Hagrid and I had a little chat on our own. We talked about what's about to come for Hogwarts. Any new professors? New discoveries? New magical creatures lurking in the forest? If there was any way I could get juicy details, it would be from the giant himself.

Hagrid told me about the magical creatures I will be learning this year, he also enlightened me that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher name Gilderoy Lockhart.

I heard that name before. That man was an author of the books that the second years were required to have, and the ones that most of girls kept in their person. They all had an absolute crush on him. Angelina Jones showed me his picture. He looked like the typical prince charming with a whitening smile. I must admit, he did deserve that five time win for the Witches' Weekly Most Charming Smile Award. It was perfect. As long as he did not have You-Know-Who under his luscious blonde hair or stutter like Professor Quriell did, I was happy.

Unfortunately for the girls, we only require _The Standard Book a Spells_ written by Miranda Goshawk and _A Guide to Self Protection_ book for our fourth year. No book about Lockhart.

"Hagrid?" I began.

"Aye, Amanda?"

"What do you think about Mr. Malfoy lurking around Knockdown Alley?"

Hagrid looked at me in disbelief, "Pardon me?"

"When Harry and I got lost, we saw Draco and his father in a store - I think it was a pawn shop... Mr. Malfoy was selling things-"

"Oh, I am aware of his presence at Knockdown Alley."

I raised my brows, "You are?"

"Aye. I too see Lucius lurking around Morgan's pawn shop - twice a month. Usually buying or selling dark items."

"What kind of items?"

He shrugged, "Can't say. I want nothing to do with Slytherins like him..." He turned to me, showing off a serious but concern face, "You shouldn't either."

"But Hagrid, there was an item that he refused to-"

"Amanda," he scolded at me like I was his child. "It is none of our business what Mr. Malfoy is doing, no matter how dark and shady he is. We shouldn't be sticking our noses where it don't belong."

"But I'm curious."

"Ever heard of what curiosity does to the cat?"

"But satisfaction always brought it back," I retorted with a smirk.

He let out a laugh, "Oh, Amanda, you always want to get to the bottom of things. Like the time, you and your friends want to solve the case of Severus's mystery lady."

"Okay, how was I to know that his girlfriend turned out to be his mother?"

"You weren't, because it was none of your business."

"And suffered detention because of it. Will almost cried in front of Snape, when he announced that _we're having detention, and our families will be notified at once!_ " I made a bad Snape impression.

Hagrid laughed some more, enjoying more small talk, before he escorted me to Florish and Blotts, "Now, off you go, Amanda. It is good to see you again."

"You too, Hagrid," I smiled and hugged him goodbye before stepping inside the shop for my books.

Inside was big crowd of people in front of me. What was happening? What was all the commotion? I shoved my way through the crowd to see Harry in the arms of my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Professor Lockhart. Still handsome as ever and that smile... I sighed. That was to die for. I can see why the girls took a fancy of him. He was a looker.

"What an extraordinary moment this is." Lockhart began, looking down at the boy in his arms, "When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to my autobiography - _Magical Me_..." He trailed off, letting the crowd applaud.

I looked at the people beside me, I found Hermione and the Weasleys to my left. Hermione, Ginny, Willow, and Mrs. Weasley were cooing over him as if he was David Bowe. Ron, on the other hand, was not to thrilled with the guy. I was starting to get annoyed as well, listening to the man talk reminded me of Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast,_ handsome but self-absorb.

To my right, I saw my other best friend - Will a few feet from me, waving and smiling at me. What was he doing here? I thought his parents were holding him captive. I guess he persuaded them to let him come after all.

"Which, incidentally, is currently celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the _Daily Prophet_ best seller list!"

Daily Prophet?! Now, I despise the man. Daily Prophet was known for their lies and disgusting gossip. As much as I hate rumors, I could not help myself but to read it.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, "that he would in fact be leaving... with my _entire_ collected works..." He took the books from a man nearby, handing them to Harry, before smiling at the camera that's taking pictures of himself and Harry, "...free of charge."

The camera flashed at the pair, while the ladies in the crowd were clapping, whistling, cooing about how generous Lockhart was beig. This was getting obnoxious. If I do not get out of here soon, I might have claustrophobic attack. Luckily, Will and the Weasley twins were there to pull me away from the scene.

"Willy, our good friend!" Fred cried happily, patting Will's back.

"Aye, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"Mum and Papa allowed me to come here," Will replied.

"So you are not in trouble?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I _am_ in trouble. There was five minutes of yelling, then crying, then hugging... but I am not off the hook. I had to stay in my room for an hour before I was allowed to go to Diagon Alley. The only reason they allowed me to go is because of my schoolwork and, of course, they do not wish to punish you, Mandy."

"So I suppose I helped you."

"Pretty much."

The boys and I insisted of changing the subject. However, that did not happen as our conversation was interrupted by none other than _Mouth-foul_.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter!" Draco was leering at the boy who got his photo taken with Lockhart, accompanied by his best friends - Ron and Hermione. "Famous Harry Potter couldn't go to a bookshop without making into the front page!"

"Wow, jealous much," I spoke out for Harry's defense.

Draco turned to me with that hateful sneer, I couldn't help but smirk. I hit a nerve.

"Butt out, you stupid-" Draco was cut off by a touch from a snake-head cane - his father's cane.

"Now. Now, Draco, do play nicely," Lucius said with melody in his tone.

My shoulder was still bruise from the cane's bite. I did not know if it left a mark on me. I should have it checked out, when I get back to Will's house.

"Mister Potter," Lucius smiled wickedly at the boy, shaking his hand, "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last... Forgive me." Lucius pulled Harry's hand towards him, so their bodies would come closer. He used his snake cane to move Harry's bangs aside, revealing his lightning scar. "Your scar is legend as, of course, the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry snapped, stepping away from Lucius's grasp. "He's nothing more than a mere murderer."

Lucius stared at Harry with widened eyes in awe, "How brave of you to dare speak his name... or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself," Hermione retorted venomously.

Lucius made eye contact with the bushy haired girl, "And you must be... Miss Granger?" he asked Draco for confirmation. Draco nodded his answer. "Yes, Draco has told me all about you... and your parents."

Hermione turned to see her parents talking to Arthur Weasley.

"Muggles, aren't they?"

Hermione didn't reply, she just stared at Lucius with the same venomous look.

"What be wrong with that?" Will piped up, giving Lucius the same expression.

Lucius turned to Will, not recalling who the boy was, but he replied to him anyway, "Nothing, my dear boy, I only have the possession of morbid curiosity."

I possess the same flaw. I so much wanted to ask him what was in that box of his, but refused to do so. It would have been a stupid thing to do. The Ravenclaws would scowl at me if I did something that foolish.

"Now lets see..." Lucius turned to the red head boy behind Harry. "Red hair, vacant expression..." he turned to Ginny's pot, who recently joined the family after talking to Willow. He took the school book from the pot, "Tatty secondhand book." He eyed at every red head in the group, "You must be the Weasleys."

"Children!" Arthur joined the group, clearly not taking a liking to Lucius talking to us, "It's mad in here. Lets go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior," Lucius greeted with forced politeness.

"Lucius," Arthur greeted back with the same politeness.

This was it. The moment we all have been waiting for. Arthur versus Lucius. Both purebloods, but different sides. Who would win? I'm rooting for Arthur, after all he was a Gryfinndor and did not struck me with his cane (if he had one).

"Busy time at the Ministry, all those extra raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime," Lucius said, looking down at Ginny's book, "Judging by the state of _this_ , I'd say not."

Will tried to usher the rest of us outside, while the father rivals were arguing. I think he was trying to protect the Weasley children - mostly Ginny by Lucius hurt words.

"Come along," Will whispered, pushing me towards the door, but I pushed back with all my might.

"No," I protested, "I want to see how this ends."

Lucius stepped forward, grinding his teeth into a snarl, "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of a wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur retorted,

"Clearly..." Lucius casted a dark look at me. Me? What did I do wrong? "Associating with muggles..." He placed Ginny's book back in the pot. "And I thought your family could sink no lower."

I could tell that Arthur had so much to say to him, but he looked at us, holding back his unkind words. When he did not produce a comeback, Lucius said that he'll see him at work, then left the store, taking his foul-mouth son with him.

Before Draco left, he leered at us, mostly at Harry, "See you at school, Potter."

I rolled my eyes, like father like son.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

Today was the day. The day I go to my favorite school of all time, Hogwarts. Will, his sister, and I were packed up and ready to go. Will's parents drove us to the train station, meeting the Weasley family at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Another year, Mandy," Will whispered.

I nodded, "Yes, Will. Another year."

We watched Will's sister, Willow, greet and hug her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who was about to start her first year in Hogwarts. I know that she'll do amazing things at the school. Everyone has confidence that she'll be placed in Griffindor with her brothers, Harry Potter, and me.

I raised my eyes to see another familiar face. Golden blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a peach cashmere sweater and black leggings. She was talking with a few of the Slytherin girls next to a column. Her butler ran through the brick column, probably loading her things in the train.

I turned away, trying to avoid her presence. Will noticed that I was covering my face, and saw Piper a few feet behind us. Much to my dismay, she finally made eye contact with us, but what she did was odd. She smirked and waved at us. Usually she would come over and make a snobby comment. She turned away, running through the brick column with the Slytherin girls. I furrowed my brows, dumbfounded of what just happened.

"She waved at us?" Will said it as a question.

"Y-Yeah... she did," I said quietly.

"D-Do you think she-"

"No. If I know from Gran is that a leporad can never change its spots."

Will shrugged, "We'll see."

The twins appeared beside us with duffle bags on their shoulders.

"Oi, how about we sit together, this year, aye?" Fred asked.

"Aye," George agreed, "We should go save us some seats, agreed?"

Will wanted to say no, but I cut him off before he could say it.

"Yes, we should, before it gets crowded."

It was exactly 10:56, and it was time to aboard the train. We all ran through the brick column one at a time. Ginny's parents helped Ginny go in the portal with her, because it was her first time doing it. Will's parents gave their children a hug and kiss on the forehead, wishing them the very best. A part of me wished that Gran was here to say goodbye, not before. However, I did received some love from Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Reed. They both wished me the best of luck on my studies. I gave them my thanks.

Before I could join the kids in the train, Mrs. Weasley caught me off guard by pulling me in another embrace.

"Could you do me a grand favor for me, Amanda?"

I don't know what the favor was, so I questioned, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Weasley?"

She sighed, "It's Ginny. A part of me knows that she can take care of herself, but..."

I understood what she was asking. I like Ginny. Sure, I only met her once or twice, not counting the time at breakfast and school shopping at Diagon Ally; but I really wanted to get to know her a lot better.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I will watch out for her."

Mrs. Weasley let out an exaggerated breath of relief.

"Thank heavens. I would ask her brothers to do it, but I trust you. You are no troublemaker."

I inwardly laughed at that comment. If only she knew what I do in school that gave me detentions, mostly from Snape.

"No, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you so much, Amanda. Thank you."

"You are welcome," I gave Mrs. Weasley another hug, a brief one.

"Now, off you go, dear!" She ushered me towards the train. "Go on! Don't let the train leave without you!"

"Yes, ma'am." I rushed inside the train before it started to move.

 **~000~000~000~**

Will and I headed down the hall only to find our belongs that we placed on our saved seats were on the ground. We looked up to find the perpatraitors sitting down, laughing and gossiping, on our seats. We weren't in school yet, and already, Piper was causing trouble.

"Uh, excuse me?!" I began.

The blonde glanced at us with an innocent expression, "Um... can I help you two?"

"Yes!" Will answered, just as infuritated as I was, "You can help us by moving somewhere else!"

Piper furrowed her brows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"We saved those seats for us!"

Piper and her followers glared at each other, before they let out a merciless laugh. I rolled my eyes and huffed. They were not going to move. This was Princess Piper. She never take orders from anyway, except for the professors.

"Uh, this isn't your seats, losers!" Helga, one of Piper's followers, said.

"Yeah! Is your names on it?" A girl who I did not recognized, until she spoke with a nasally voice. "I don't think so?"

"Adelaide Murton, is that you?" Will asked.

Adelaide Murton rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "What's it to you?"

Adelaide was an overweight geek in our class. She wasn't rich or popular like Piper, and certainly wasn't pretty. Piper would never associate with her. This year was a complete 180 change for Adelaide's appearance. Braces were removed, pimples were exfoliated, no longer was she wearing baggy clothes that were twice her size. She probably lost twenty pounds, just by slimming the clothes.

"I... I..." Will stammered in disbelief, "Nothing i-it's just that-"

"I know, Willy," Piper said, hugging her new best friend. "It's a miracle, isn't?" She exhanged smiles with Adeliade before addressing us with a snobbish glare, "Look, these seats are comfy, and we are not moving. And just like Adele said, these seats don't have your names on it. Now if you excuse us, I want to talk to my friends about our trip to Paris. Now scram!" She waved her hand as if she really was royalty.

I could've hit her, but Will dragged me away along with our bags. The last thing he wanted was to have physical fight in the narrow train.

Now Will, the Weasley twins, and I were sitting alone with Ginny and Willow talking non-stop about Hogwarts. The girls' conversation bored me and the boys to death, they eventually fell asleep. I was starting to enter my world of dreams very soon. I really don't want to sleep, because it might effect my sleep at the school, but I couldn't help myself. I stared at the white, puffy clouds in the light-blue sky. The sun was out, a flying car was flying past us... Wait what?!

"Guys, wake up!"

We all perked up at the voice of know-it-all Hermione.

"What the bloody hell..." George stuck his finger inside his ear as he was waking up, clearly didn't take kindly to Hermione's wake up call.

"Are we there yet?" Fred asked.

"Hermione, what is it?" Willow asked.

"Look!" Hermione pointed at the window before us. So it wasn't my imagination! There's a flying car outside, and it wasn't just any car.

"That's dad's car!" The twins and Ginny cried in unison.

"Weasley, why is your father following the train?" Luna asked curiously.

We leaned our faces against the window to get a closer look.

"Where's Ron and Harry!" Hermione demanded. "I am sure they don't want to miss _this_!"

That's when it hit us. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen on the train. It had been an hour and there was no sight of them... until now."

"Merlin's BEARD!" Will cursed.

"It's Ron and Harry!" Ginny cried, "They're driving Dad's car!"

The twins laughed in unison.

"Ron driving?" George chuckled.

"Wow," Fred said in disbelief, "didn't know the bloke had it in him."

"Not fair, though. Dad wouldn't let us drive that thing until we turned fourteen."

"Oi, Ron's twelve! How come he gets to drive?!"

"They are trying to catch the train!" I stated.

"Should we stop the conductor?" Willow suggested with worry.

Hermione already had that idea in mind. She rushed out of the area to find an adult that could help. Wouldn't do much good though. Who would listen to a little girl like her? Sounds mean, I know, but who would?

We nearly screamed when the car turned sideways with the door opened, Harry falling out of his seat and holding on for dear life.

"HARRY!" We all cried in unison.

"Ron, turn the wheel!" George cried out.

"Pull Harry in!" Ron added.

"Turn the wheel!"

"Then pull the bloke in!"

We all watched in horror as Ron was trying to pull Harry back in the car... _trying_.

"Get a grip on him, Ron!" I cried, while squeezing and shaking Will next to me in agony.

"A-A-Mandy! C-Can't breathe!" Will pleaded.

I didn't listen to Will, my mind was focused on the two kids, who were probably going to fall to there death.

"Quick! Open the window!" Willow tried to budge the window lock that was keeping it closed.

"Whomping Willow, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Fred asked curiously.

"Just open it!"

We all scrambled to open the lock and pulled the window up. I looked to see that Willow already had her wand out. Of course! She's doing a spell to help them! Wished I thought of that sooner.

With a wave of her wand, she cried out, " _Leviosa!"_

We all watched Harry as his legs were defying gravity. That moment gave him an opportunity to pull himself back in the car. Once he had the strength to his upper body inside, the door was still wide open.

With a swing of Willow's wand the door was shut closed, and the car was back to its normal position. Thank Merlin!

"Wicked!" the twins said in unison.

We all had a moment to breathe and patted Willow on the back for her smart thinking. What could we do without a Ravenclaw around?

 **~000~000~000~**

None of us could take a nap after what we just witnessed. We heard students talking about it outside our seats. Hermione returned to say that the conductor could not do anything about the situation with Harry and Ron, that he must follow his own duties and take the students back to Hogwarts safely.

At seven o'clock exactly, we all exited the train and did not hesitate to go straight to Hagrid who was carrying a lantern.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!"

The giant's face fell in deep concern, before he could even ask what's wrong, we spilt what we know in unorganized unison. As we were ranting, a loud whistled from Hagrid silenced us.

"Keep blabbering like that, and ye might give me a migraine!" Hagrid cleared his throat, "Now... calmly tell me what is bugging you. One at a time. You, young lad?" He pointed at Will to speak.

"H-Harry... Ron... Train," Will spoke in stutter, but no clear words had come out yet.

I spoke for him, "Ron and Harry missed the train."

Hagrid furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

"They used Dad's car to catch up," Ginny said.

"But took a nasty turn though," Fred added.

"Nearly, got themselves killed," George finished.

Hagrid widened his eyes comically. I would have laughed if this was not a serious matter.

"Did they make it back in the train?" Hagrid wondered.

"No!" Will cried.

"And we're worried," Willow finished.

"Well, I mustn't worry, lads," Hagrid tried to act calm, but I know better. I can tell the guy was just as freaked out as we all were. "I-I'm sure they'll be arriving Hogwarts in one piece."

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"For now?" He shrugged, "Nothing."

We were about to protest, but Hagrid cut us off before we give him a real migraine.

"I will tell Dumbledore about the situation as soon as I escort the first years... Speaking of which..." His eyes lowered at an unfamiliar face before him, it was Ginny. It was her first year here.

"Come along, my dear, we must hurry to the boats." He called out to the first years to follow him. Ginny looked up at his brothers, then at her closest friends who were only a year older.

"Go on, Ginny," Willow said. "You'll be fine."

Looking at Ginny, I can tell that something was bothering her.

I kneeled in front of her, taking her right hand. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny lowered her gaze on the concrete path, "Nothing."

"Is it the boats?" Will wondered, "Don't worry, I was nervous about going there, but it wasn't that bad."

Will's comment threw me off. His dad was a fisherman. How can he be afraid of the water?

"No..." she replied.

"Then what is it, Ginny?" I asked.

Ginny looked up in my eyes that held anxiety, "What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"What?" I asked, didn't understand what she said.

She let out a shaky breath, "I said what if the hat doesn't place me in Gryffindor?"

"Then you're a disgrace to the Weasley name," The twins reply. We all turned to the twins, whacking them for their insensitive comment.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" The twins cried, holding their arms up in surrender.

"Only playing, lads," Fred assured us.

"Aye, nothing to be violent about it," George added.

I rolled my eyes and faced Ginny once again, "Ginny, I am sure that everything is going to be okay. I am sure that whatever house you're in, your parents will be proud..." If that girl was in Slytherin, I'm sure her parents might be reluctant, but they couldn't love her any less, right?

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Of course she does," Will backed me up, "It does not matter what house you're in, the point of coming here is to be a great wizard or witch.

"Exactly," I said, smiling at Will, thanking him for backing me up. "The way I see it, Ginny, you will do wonders on your first year."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

I nodded, "Really. Now if you really want to be a Gryffindor, you must join your classmates and face the hat on your own. It's okay to be scared, but it's best to face those fears on your own. That's what Gryffindors do."

"And if I'm not in Gryffindor."

"Then our Ravenclaw family will welcome you with open arms, if you are placed in Ravenclaw of course," Will said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin's beard! _That_ would be great!" Willow said excitedly. "Another best friend in my house! How amazing would that be?"

Eventually, Ginny agreed to face her fears and joined her classmates at the boats with Hagrid.

"Hope she gets in Gryffindor," Fred said.

"Yeah. We would feel sorry for her if she was in Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

A boy in his fifth or sixth year whacked the twins' head as he was passing by. He must've heard that comment about his kind. I couldn't help but laughed at that sight, only to earn disapproving look from the twins.

"Oh, come on! Don't say that you did not deserve _that_!" I continued laughing, until we left to the wagons to begin another year at Hogwarts.

 **~000~000~000~**

I did not feel right about going inside the Hogwarts castle. I do not know the main reason why, but I had this odd chill down my spine. I had that same cold feel like last year. And last year, something terrible happened in Hogwarts, and Professor Quirell was to blame. What's the reason for this feeling this time? Was it because of Harry and Ron? They weren't sitting at the Gryffindor table, and I was worried. Did something happened during the car ride to Hogwarts? Hagrid said that he'll speak to Dumbledore about it, I hope the boys return in one piece.

I'm pretty sure it's my Nancy Drew self telling me to find a mystery to solve this year, but that detective self only got me in trouble with Snape. There was a mystery this time that had nothing to do with him, it had something to do with Lucius. What item did Lucius refuse to sell? Hagrid said to mind my own business, but my mind couldn't help but drift back a few days ago, back at that shady pawn shop. Maybe it was something worthless...

 _"I understand... It has unique qualities. One wouldn't want to see it fall into the wrong hands..."_

Whatever that item was, it was definitely not worthless.

What could it be?

The trail of though was interrupted as Dumbledore silenced the crowd.

"Attention! May I have your attention please?"

Everyone was respectively silent, listening to what our good headmaster had to say.

"Thank you... Good evening, children. I will like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Tonight, we shall welcome our new students. The first years. As you know I will like you all to be silent during the house sorting. Once the hat announces the child's house placement, you may welcome the student to your family with open arms. Please help the first years any way possible if they need it, treat them no different..." His eyes narrowed at us, "Understood?"

We all nodded in silence.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled as he clasped his hands dramatically, "Bring forth the first years!"

The doors opened revealing Professor McGonagall, leading the first years to the front of the room. Ginny went by our table, offering familiar faces a wave. I smiled and waved back. I wasn't sure what the twins were doing, but judging Ginny's face she didn't approve. I did her a favor and whacked the twins' arms, earning an ouch from them.

"Bloody hell," the twins murmured.

Professor McGonagall was giving the first years instructions, but not before Dumbledore welcomed and informed the students about the rules in Hogwarts. Like the Forbidden Forest was prohibited, and that we should not go to the rooms where Cerberus and the troll was in. My friends and I tried to go in one of the rooms out of curiosity but we got busted by the creepy janitor - Argus Filch. He and his red-eye cat were creepy.

Mr. Filch came to me one time, demanding that his cat shall have a playdate with Phyllis. My cat want nothing to do with Mrs. Noris. She would hiss if that red-eye cat goes anywhere near her, and I am certain that Mrs. Noris was neutral about the forced arrangement as well.

My eyes shifted towards the doors to see him standing by the door and, of course, holding Mrs. Noris. He shifted as if he knew somebody was watching him. When his eyes were moving to the Gryffindor table, I immediately turned back in front of the room.

The sorting. It was my favorite but boring part of the school year. I am looking forward to Ginny's sorting, but I do not care for everyone else's. Sometimes, I made this into a game. I sometimes guess which house the student will be in, and forty-five percent at the time, my intuition was correct.

I smiled as I recall my house sort...

 **Flashback: Three years ago...**

 _"Amanda Cromwell!" Professor McGonagall called out._

 _My heart was bounding when the professor spoke my name. I felt students pushing me, urging me to go up there, but before I went up, I did a quick trick to calm my nerves. The trick Gran taught me if I woke up thinking monsters were hiding in my closet. Hold my breath, close my eyes, then count to ten..._

 _"You can do this, Amanda," I whispered, "One... Two..."_

 _"Amanda Cromwell!" Professor McGonagall repeated._

 _I quickly said three, cutting my normal counting short, and forced my legs to move up the steps. I am standing before everyone. I could see two familiar faces already sorted in their houses._

 _Piper Hawthorne - Slytherin._

 _William Reed - Ravenclaw._

 _It was my turn, and I do not know where I wanted to be. I like Piper, but the Head House of Slytherin was Severus Snape. I heard stories about him on the train, and by looking at him, he was very intimidating. I had to look away, seeing that he was giving the cold, impatient stare._

 _"Go on, dear," Professor McGonagall urged me to sit down, holding onto the Sorting Hat. I slowly sank myself onto the stool and my breathing hitched as Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto my head._

 _"AH!"_

 _I softly gasped as the hat started speaking to me._

 _I felt pressure on my head as if something was probing my mind. What was happening?_

 _"Have you heard of Legilimency, Miss Cromwell?"_

 _I shook my head, "No."_

 _"It's a spell to probe the mind."_

 _I widened my eyes when I realized what he meant. The hat wanted to see... inside my mind!_

 _"Please, don't! Don't do that!"_

 _"I can feel you fighting me, Miss Cromwell. Relax. Let me in. It shall help me with your sort. Trust me, Miss Cromwell. Trust me."_

 _I didn't want to let anybody read my mind. It's an invasion of privacy! My secrets are hidden in mind. I didn't dare put them in ink. I shook my head, "No!"_

 _"A defiant this one is. When a child resists, he or she will eventually drop their guard, and I shall see what they're thinking right now."_

 _I was freaking out. The thought of him reading my mind was nuisance to think about. Then my mind thought about the trick to use when I'm scared. I used it again. Hold my breath, close my eyes, count to ten... I eventually relaxed, and prayed that the hat won't say my secrets out loud._

 _"One... Two..." I whispered._

 _"Ah, finally! I knew you won't be able fight me that long!"_

 _"Three...Four..."_

 _"Now this is difficult. Very difficult. I see wit, courage, loyalty, not a bad mind either. Better watch this one, Dumbledore, she is nosey!"_

 _"Five... Six..."_

 _"Now where to place you? Hm..."_

 _"Seven... Eight..."_

 _"Hmm... Now this is interesting..."_

 _Enough with the suspense! Just place me in a house already. How long have I been sitting on this stool? The kids really want to have their turn._

 _'Hmm... I can see... a little danger in you, Miss Cromwell...' I realized that he was speaking inside my mind and not out loud. 'I can't tell if it's a good kind of danger or bad... I wonder what you are planning to do with it.'_

 _I snorted with amusement and smirked. I can see the others were curious to what the Hat and I were talking about. Inwardly, I said to the hat in my thoughts..._

 _'Just have to wait and see.'_

 _The hat chuckled, 'I do love surprises...' Then, he spoke out loud, "I think I now know just what to do with you..."_

 _Finally._

 _"Eight... Nine... Ten..." I managed to finish my count before the hat announced..._

 **Present Day...**

"GRYFINDOR!"

Our house rose from our seats, clapping and welcoming our new member, Ginny Weasley. She smiled brightly, running toward her brothers, giving them a hug. The twins patted her on the back and they returned to their seats.

Before we could pig out on the feast, Dumbledore made a few more announcements, mostly about the staff. Because Professor Quirell was unemployment under... ashy circumstances, Gilderoy Lockhart would be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Just as I suspected all the girls were cheering, mostly Piper. She had a major crush on the guy.

After the feast, we all had to return to our common rooms, but not before giving a farewell hug to Will.

I unpacked my bags in the common room, while helping Ginny with hers. Hermione, Ginny, and I couldn't help but worry about two people. Ron and Harry. They never made it to the feast or the sorting ceremony.

We were all sitting on the sofas, next to the lit fire, waiting for the boys to come. The twins doze off in their room, acting cocky that the boys will be fine and that we shouldn't worry.

"Should we find Dumbledore?" Ginny suggested. "Harry and Ron still haven't made it back. They missed my sorting."

"I'm sure that wasn't their intention, Ginny," I assured her, petting Phyllis, who was snuggling against my lap.

"Well, I say we go and find him," Hermione suggested.

"How about you wait here, and I'll go find Dumbledore. Hagrid must've told him about the boys by now." I placed Phyllis on the sofa, despite her mewling protest.

"Let us go with you!" Ginny insisted.

"No, Ginny. I don't want you and Hermione have detention on your first night in Hogwarts. I'll be back."

"Excuse me," Hermione raised her index finger up, "but I faced a three-headed dog and-"

"Yes, I know, Hermione," I interrupted, "I am well aware of what you, Ron, and Harry had done, last year," I dismissed her comment. "But hopefully, this year, there will be no danger."

A part of me wished that wouldn't happen.

Before I could leave, the door opened, revealing our Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" I questioned. "Not that I am not happy to see you, I-"

"I have come to drop off two more students in our house, tonight, Miss Cromwell." She turned to the door, ushering certain students to come inside. "Come in, children. Come along."

The two students entered the common room with their stuff. Much to our relief, the children were Harry and Ron. Ginny didn't hesitate to give her brother a hug. Harry? She only gave him an awkward handshake, and exchanged nervous laughter. Hermione gave Harry a hug, but shook Ron's hand. I just stood there watch the friendly, but awkward exchange between the children.

"What happened at the car ride, boys?" I asked Ron and Harry.

"It wasn't our fault!" Ron cried in defense. "We couldn't get pass the brick wall, and Mum and Dad were already inside. W-We didn't know what to do!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall commanded him gently. Ron was gasping for breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"We all watched you in the train!" Hermione said, "You could've died!"

"We had no choice but to take the car," Harry said calmly.

"You could've wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to return to you. You know that," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry lowered his head and nodded silently agreeing with her.

"Well, I will see you all in class tomorrow, I suggest you get a good nights rest."

We all nodded, and uttered a _yes, ma'am_.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," the witch turned her attention to the boys, "I will hand your detention schedules bright and early."

"Yes, ma'am," the boys muttered.

"Alright then, go to your rooms, straight away."

We all did just that. The boys went into their rooms, while Ginny, Hermione, and I went up to the girls room. Hermione was fast asleep, but Ginny and I couldn't sleep tonight for different reasons. Ginny was nervous about her first full day in Hogwarts. Me? I don't know why I couldn't sleep. Maybe I was excited about the school year, just like last year. However, I still had that cold chill down my spine. It should've gone away now that Ron and Harry returned to school safely; but I couldn't shake the nagging feeling off, even when I was petting my cat.

"Amanda?"

I perked up when Ginny said my name. Turning my body to the other side, Ginny was right by my bedside.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes," I said jokingly with an amused smile on my face.

Ginny returned the gesture and stated, "I can't sleep."

I knew that, but I did not bother asking why. She was like an image of me on my first year. I too was nervous about my first full day.

"Could you sit by me, tonight?" she asked.

I didn't hesitate to do so. I didn't do it because of my promise with her mother. I did it because I care about Ginny. I could almost see her as a little sister, I never had. That was the downside of being an only child. You can never find any one to look up to, or be a role model for them.

I rested my butt on Ginny's mattress, and ran my fingers through her ginger hair.

"Nervous about school?" I asked.

Ginny was about to deny it, but she eventually admitted with a nod, knowing that there was no point in lying to me. I know how she felt. I too was anxious about my school year.

"It's okay. I was too, but I found a way to ease my fears."

"How?"

"Well... When I was five, I used to think that monsters were in my closet."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. Gran showed me a quick trick, every time I get scared. She told me to simply hold my breath, close my eyes, think of a happy thought, exhale while counting to three. I would say ten, but it's too long. But in your case, I would count to a hundred."

"A hundred?!"

I shrugged, "Just try."

Ginny took a deep breath, closed her eyes, thinking of a happy thought, then quietly count to a hundred.

"One... Two... Three... Four..."

I joined in on the counting, "Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine..."

When we reached thirty-five, I couldn't hear Ginny counting, only her breathing. She was fast asleep. I smiled at this peaceful sight. I slowly lifted myself up from the bed and sat by the window, watching the moonlight shine with the stars. I could picture the constellations up in the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

The moon was hypnotic to watch, so alluring, it lullabied me to sleep...

 _I was in the dark. I could barely see anything, so I decided to cast a lighting charm. I pulled out my wand and whispered, "Lumous." The tip of my wand lit up brightly, revealing a chamber of some kind._

 _There were no details of the empty chamber. Underneath my feet was a narrow bridge with a dark, murky water below me. I crossed the bridge till I made it to the other side of the chamber._

 _I came across of a statue, at least I thought it was a statue. It carved in image of a elder man's head with a long beard. Was this supposed to be the image of Dumbledore. I wasn't sure._

 _"H-Hello?" I whispered nervously, not sure why am I doing here. What's supposed to happen._

 _My body froze in fear, when I heard a hiss. I whirled to see where the noise was coming from, only to find the place still dark and empty. Maybe this was just fear toying with me, scaring me to death. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm a Gryffindor for crying out loud!_

 _Much to my dismay, I heard the hiss again, it was more snake like. I hope there were no snakes around._

 _"Hello?" I asked again, letting fear unwillingly take over my body._

 _The hiss became louder and louder. I covered my ears, couldn't stand the noise. As I turned to leave, I gasped, coming face to face with a pair of red eyes. I lifted my lit wand up to see a face, only my light was out. I tried to light my wand, but it was as if it was cursed. I couldn't see anything other than the red eyes haunting me._

 _"W-Who are you?!"_

 _Laughter was made from the mysterious stranger. I knew then that this stranger was human, an unfriendly one at that. He hissed something to me, but it was very faint. The hiss turned into a whisper, it was quiet, but it was enough for me to hear._

 _"You're mine, mudblood," the voice said, hissing some more into a language I couldn't recognize. Next thing I knew, I heard something opened behind me. I should've run, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned and gasped, coming face to face with yellow eyes._

I gasped and sat upright from my bed. The first thing I realized that it was morning. The sun blinded my eyes, so I covered them with my bare hands.

What was that?! That voice - that hiss - the red eyes that stared at me. It was haunting, but hypnotic at the same time. Never have I had a dream this vivid and scary before... No. That wasn't exactly true. I admit, last year, I had weird visions about the darkness and whispers without meaning. I could never understand why I was having them. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something. Most dreams have meanings, but I have no idea what the dream meant. A warning, perhaps? I'm not sure. I can't worry about it now. It's probably just a meaningless curse by the king of nightmares.

"It's only a stupid dream," I said to myself. "It's just a stupid, meaningless dream."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

There were a lot more classes to take this year than last. It probably has something to do with OWLs coming up for fifth years. So looking forward to more studying. _Yippee_.

Mondays and Fridays were the worst days for me, because those days we have classes all day long. Monday, I have to take Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Divination, and Double Arithmancy. Friday contained History of Magic, Charms, and Double Potions (What fun!)

Tuesday, I was only taking Potions and History of Magic. I was not looking forward to Tuesday afternoon, and that's because of Snape. He was intimidating to look at. He always gives me the chills.

Wednesday, I only have Charms.

Luckily, Thursday was my favorite day of the week. It involved Transfiguration with my favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, and my favorite subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last year, I got an O on that subject, the same time when Professor Quriell was fired - literally, burned to ashes by Harry Potter. He was an okay teacher, but he stuttered too much. I hoped that the new DADA teacher was good with magic other than his looks.

"Gather 'round, Fourth Years! Gather 'round!" Professor Sprout called out.

The Fourth Years were gathered around a large table inside the greenhouse. On the table before us were some ugly slugs with yellow spots around it. It looked the plant had a bad case of acne.

"Good morning, children!"

"Good morning, Miss Sprout," we all replied.

"Today, you are going to learn how to safely collect and know the properties of a Bubotuber plant." The Head of Hufflepuff clasped her gloved hands together, "Now who can tell me _what_ a Bubotuber _pus_ is?"

"Bobo what?" the Weasley twins asked.

"Bubotuber pus _, Weasleys_. Bubotuber pus."

Of course, Will was one of the first people to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Reed?"

Will cleared his throat as he began speaking, "The Bubotuber pus is the liquid found in the swellings of the magical Bubotuber _plant._ The pus may look and smell dreadful, but it contains special healing abilities like taking care of acne."

I noticed how Piper perked up when Will mentioned acne. I do not know why she was now interested. Her skin was flawless as milk.

"Did you just say that it gets rid of acne?" Piper interrupted.

Will turned to Piper, gleeful to see that Piper was talking to him properly, "Yes, Piper, it does."

Piper's small smile slowly faded and lowered her head at the ugly plant.

"But I would be cautious," Will continued, "Because once the pus is undiluted, it can cause your skin to have painful, large, yellow boils. I know. My sister had suffer a big case while she was planting them in our garden."

I slightly snorted when I saw the Slytherin girls and Piper's faces at the last detail. I suppose there was a high cost for beauty in this case.

"I bet she looked like the plant," Fred commented with a smirk. Will casted the twins a disapprove look. I couldn't help, but giggle from Fred's joke. It was mean, but I could picture Will's sister in that condition.

"Oi, I rather tend her than the plant," George said.

Fred scoffed, "Don't say that, George. She has teeth."

The rest of students chuckled at the thought of a girl biting one of the twins' fingers off.

"Alright, that's enough!" Professor called for their attention. "You explained the plant accurately, Reed." Professor Sprout praised him, "Ten points for Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw students gave Will a smile of appreciation, and a pat on the back from the very handsome Roger Davis, chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Now, since the pus inside these slugs are thick and ready, now is the time to collect the pus." Professor Sprout held up an empty bottle, "What you do is..." With her gloved hands, she touched one of the plant's yellow pimples, "You give the swellings a good squeeze, and..." The pus burst like a pimple. It's content gently ooze out of the head and inside Professor Sprout's bottle. All of us cast a disgusted look, while Sprout closed the bottle shut.

"Voila!" Professor Sprout said happily, lifting up the jaw, showing the disgusting content inside, " _That's_ how you collect the Bubotuber's pus." She may not noticed or ignored our disbelief faces, but she continued on as if we were excited to begin what was about to come.

"Now, make sure your gloves are sealed nice and tight and your goggles fit..." She trailed off and stared ahead. I didn't know who she was looking at, until I followed her gaze. It was Piper, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Hawthorne?"

"Professor Sprout, may I be excused to use the bathroom?" she asked.

All the Slytherin girls joined in, saying that they had to use to the bathroom as well, especially some of the Ravenclaw students and the Weasley Twins.

"Time out!"

Everyone eventually fell silent and listened to Professor Sprout.

"Miss Hawthorne, we just started class. I'm sure you're willing to hold it in after the squeezing, right?"

"No, I can't!" Piper insisted, "I'm about to leak!"

Some of us including the Weasley twins and I snorted holding back laughter. Will rolled his eyes. It's clear that he had done the pus squeezing before at home.

Professor Sprout huffed, "Very well, Miss Hawthorne. Off you go."

Piper smiled happily, "Thank you, Professor Sprout!"

Before she could skip away from the table, Professor Sprout added one thing, "But you're still going to have to do this by the time you get back, and I will be willing to deduct five points from your house for leaving right before the project."

Piper's face fell at that comment, now knowing that Professor Sprout caught her lie. The Slytherins glared at her, silently commanding her to suck it up and squeeze the plant's pimples for a half an hour.

Piper eventually rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine... I'll hold it in."

Professor Sprout smiled in satisfaction, "Glad to hear it, Miss Hawthorne..." She clapped her hand, now addressing all of us, "Now! Start squeezing!"

I glared at Piper one more time, attempting to get a reaction from her. She seemed to have noticed me staring, but she continued to stare at the plant, and grumbling angrily under her breath.

It's high time she had done some work for a change.

 **~000~000~000~**

Collecting the plant's pus was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. We managed to collect five plants that contained the yellow antidote during the time in class. Thank Merlin, we were wearing gloves, because George _accidently_ squirted the yellow substance at one of our own kind, Angelina Johnson. She said her skin was tingling then burning, so she was sent to the infirmary, but not before casting a dark stare at the embarrassed boy. Unfortunately, Professor Sprout assumed that he did it on purpose, so she deducted thirty house points for negligence.

Care for Magical Creatures was better than I expected, but Hagrid could teach this course better than Professor Kettleburn.

Today, Professor Kettleburn showed us a unicorn with her foul. He insisted that we can pet them, but apparently, Kettleburn doesn't understand the concept of mother bears protecting their cubs. In this case, it happened with the unicorn. Kettleburn put a rope around the foul's neck only earned a kick in the gut by the mother unicorn. We laughed, but unfortunately, Kettleburn had to go to the infirmary. We left class early, because there was no one else who could teach us. I was about to suggest Hagrid teaching, but it was very rare to leave class early. We must take advantage of these rare occasions.

It was lunchtime, and everyone was enjoying apples, chips, rolls, and orange juice.

I loved taking a break and pigging out the food, but unfortunately, I was not allowed to sit next to Will for we were in different houses. I wanted to talk to him, before we go to Arithmacy and Divination.

I sat with Ginny Weasley and her new found friends.

"So ladies, how were your classes?"

Ginny and her friends told me how much fun they were having in their classes, especially with the flying lessons. I smiled, very happy for Ginny. I knew that she was doing to do great at Hogwarts. All that worry for nothing.

Our conversation was interrupted when an owl flying across the room towards our table. Whose owl belong to?

"It's Errol!" Ginny stated.

I got my answer. The Weasley's bird arrived at Hogwarts? What for? Don't we get letters during breakfast? Whatever it was, it must have been important. It flew past us, but crashed landed on Gryffindor table, knocking over the chips and rolls. Ron and Harry leaned away from the table to keep the flying chips from poking their eyes.

This letter must've been for Ron. We all watched Ron pull the envelope out of the clumsy bird's mouth, then the bird quickly flew back to whatever it came from. One look at the envelope, Ron's face paled.

"OH NO!"

It just hit me. This wasn't any old letter.

"Look, everyone!" The loud mouth Seamus Finnigan announced. "Weasley got himself a howler!"

As much as I hate to admit it, I could not help stare with curiosity. The Slytherins were laughing, the Hufflepuffs oohed, and the Ravenclaws stayed silent. All four houses listened intently, wanting to know what the howler would say to Ron.

"Go on, Ron!" Nevel encouraged him. "I ignored one from my gran once... It was horrible."

Ron glanced at the letter, before he hesitantly opened it. Once it was fully opened and the letter unfolded, there was a moment of silence...

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Everyone including me jumped at the booming voice. There was the voice I never thought I would hear, the sweet and considerate Mrs. Weasley.

Ron dropped the letter, startled by his mother's angry tone. The letter and the envelope combined together forming paper lips and teeth.

"How DARE you steal that car! I am ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work, and it's ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! And what's worse is that you almost have dear sweet Harry Potter KILLED!"

I leaned forward at the table to see Harry's expression. I could not see him, because the Weasley twins' big heads were in the way. But I had a feeling that Harry was giving his best friend a bit of sympathy.

"IF YOU put another TOE OUT OF LINE! We'll bring you STRAIGHT HOME!"

Ron nodded immediately, quivering his lips. He was truly terrified. I would be if Gran send me a howler! I received goosebumps at that thought. I'm thankful that they're mortals. I don't have to worry about getting a howler from them. Snape's lectures were punishment enough.

The letter turned away from shaken Ron, giving attention to one other Weasley. "Oh, and Ginny, dear..." We all couldn't help but stare at her, and she immediately lowered her head, clearly embarrassed. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

The letter stuck its tongue at Ron, before it shred itself to pieces.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the Weasley twins spoke up.

"I think that went well, don't you think, Fred?" George asked.

"Aye, Mum didn't express all of her wrath. We heard worse," Fred replied casually.

I looked at Ron, and he was still shaking. I wondered just how worse Mrs. Weasley could get. I reminded myself not to get on Mrs. Weasley's bad side. If something happened to Ginny, I would be the next one to receive a howler from her.

After lunch, I hurried my way down the halls, trying to get to my next class. Until my body colided with another students. Books fell from my hands along with my papers.

"Oh! I am sorry!"

"Maybe you should wear glasses to see where you're going, Cromwell."

I frowned, recognizing the snobby voice of Piper Hawthorne. She tilted her head, staring down at me with a smirk. Typical mean girl.

I picked up my books, not bothering to pick up Piper's.

"Uh, Cromwell, you forgot to pick up my books."

I shrugged, "Why would I do that?"

Piper narrowed her eyes at me as if I said something idiotic, "Um... I don't know, maybe it's because you ran into me."

"Isn't it possible, Piper, that it was just an accident. Or maybe you ran into me."

Piper scoffed, "Look, I don't need this from you. It's bad enough that Professor Sprout forced me to squeeze puses." She shivered with a dramatic cry in digust.

"It wasn't that mad."

"Yeah, not bad for a muggle-born."

I closed my eyes, having a flashback back to when I talked to Gran about my problem with Piper. She told me that this year I should be the bigger person and try to be friends with this girl. How could I possibly be friends with a snob, who had done nothing generous except give extreme makeovers to girls who want to pretend something that they were not.

"Are we ready to go in, Piper?" My eyes opened to see that Piper's followers returned to her side, escaping the large crowd of people down the halls. "How could you manage to pass through this sweaty group?"

Piper scoffed, "Magic! Duh!"

Her followers oohed and awed at the obvious answer..

Before Piper and her friends stepped inside the classroom, I grabbed the sleeve of Piper's robe and pulled her towards me. Piper whirled around to face me in furious widened eyes. Wow. I haven't seen those in a while.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!" Piper demanded. Her new found posse joined in and questioned me the same thing.

"Piper, I want to talk to you!" I said. My eyes lowered at her posse. They were giving me the cold stare, same eyes as their leader. " _Alone_."

Piper offered me a sympathetic smile, "I love to stay and chat, Cromwell, but we have class in five." Piper was about to turn, but I grasped her arm to keep her from going anywhere.

"Oh, please! You and I both know that you would rather chat than listen to our professor. Two minutes."

Piper narrowed her blue eyes at me, clearly annoyed by me. But why? What did I ever do to her? Other than be an opposite of her kind.

She eventually let out a groan and turned to her Slytherin friends. "Girls, save me a seat. Let me deal with this Gryffindor alone."

The girls were taken back by Piper's demand.

"A-Are you sure, Piper?" the raven-haired Slytherin asked. "Don't you want us as your back-"

"I do not need back up!" Piper snapped. "Now go inside and save me a seat."

The girls obliged to Piper's demand and left their leader alone.

Piper whirled around to face me. Her eyes, her posture, that snarl that didn't go well with her face. She looked like the younger version of Bloody Mary.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I am willing to try and make amends. If this doesn't work, I will get Gran for wasting my time with this snob.

"Look," I began. "I know that we are two very different people."

Piper shrugged, "Yeah, and?"

"And... well, I was thinking that maybe we should be above our houses and set an example for others."

"How?" Piper pressed.

"That maybe... just maybe... We should stop seeing each other as enemies, and start seeing each other in a different light."

Piper raised a brow, "Are you suggesting that we should hang out as best buddies?"

"Acquaintances," I offered, "Just acquaintances. We're not eleven years old, Piper. It's time that we grow up and act right."

Piper paused as if she was considering my offer.

The fashion show. Maybe talking about that can pull Piper back in her senses.

"How was it?"

Piper furrowed her brows in confusion, "How's what?"

"The fashion show? Were the clothes more exotic than last year?"

Piper scoffed, "Since when did you care about that? You and William could care less about fashion. And your choice of outfits proved it."

My mouth became agape. I looked down at my Hogwarts robe, then back at Piper's snarky face.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. "Choice of outfits? You and I are wearing the same robes, only a different color! What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?!"

Before I could get Piper to answer, Adelaide Murton came out and told her that class was about to begin.

"Thanks, Adele. I'll be right there," Piper said.

Adelaide nodded, then cast me a dark, evil look, and I couldn't help but return that look to her.

Piper forced a fake smile, "Tempting offer, Cromwell, but you and I both know that Slytherins don't mix well with Gryfinddors. If you want a makeover from me, instead of kissing up to me, all you have to do was ask."

"Pass. Maybe you should do something about that attitude of yours. Snarkiness isn't attractive you know."

Piper frowned, sticking her nose up high like a snob would do. She almost became an image of Malfoy.

"See you in class, _Mudblood,"_ she spat before rushing inside the classroom.

I sighed then shrugged my shoulders, "Well, don't say that I did not try, Gran." Tightening the hold of my books, I stepped inside the classroom, ready to face the boring subjects that I probably would never use again.

 **~000~000~000~**

I was glad that those classes were over and done with. However, homework was assigned to the class on the very first day. Although, I managed to finish Divination's homework - staring at my personal crystal ball for an hour and right down what you see. It was boring, but I managed to see an up close reflection of my nose hairs. Piper was right about one thing, they do need a trim.

Early the next dawn, I have my first Quidditch practice. Dressed in my red and gold robes with a broomstick in my hand, our team walked outside the castle and towards the arena.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program," The handsome captain, Oliver Wood, spoke with his Scottish accent. "We're going to train earlier, harder and longer." As we exited the castle, we were face to face with another team - the Slytherins. Oliver's not going to be happy about this.

"What the?!" He cried in disbelief. Eventually, we were a few feet away from the rival. "Where do you think you're going, Flint?"

The buck-tooth boy in front of his team, Quidditch captain for Slytheirn, the boy who called me a mudblood - Marcus Flint replied casually, "Quidditch practice, Wood."

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor, today."

"Easy, Wood. I got a note," Marcus pulled out a rolled up paper with string around it. Wood snatched it from him, opening the note and read it silently. I peered over Wood to see Marcus. He noticed my stare and smirked wickedly, "It's nice to see you again, Cromwell. Growing a girl mustache up your nose and lip I see."

The Slytherins chuckled as I covered my upper lip. It wasn't a mustache, it was a peach fuzz! I would have shaved it off, if Gran would let me.

By that time, Harry's friends arrived to witness the drama, probably was prepared to back up Harry if it was necessary. He was standing not saying a word. If the Slytherins insult him, we Gryffindors will back him up.

"What's going on here?" Hermione demanded with hands on her hips.

"Marcus insulted Amanda," Harry explained.

Hermione's mouth dropped in outrage.

"Shut your trap, Flint!" Oliver snapped, narrowing his eyes at his rival, "Or I'll knock you-"

"Oliver," I placed a hand on his shoulder with assurance, "It's okay. I can take an insult." I turned to Flint with a forced smile, "I'm fine, thank you, Marcus. How are you? Did you finally make a dentist appointment so they can fix that buck teeth of yours?"

The Gryffindors oohed and laughed back as Marcus showed off his insecure frown. Everyone high fived me; The Weasley twins gave me a pat on the back.

"Good one, Mandy!" George said.

"Real good!" Fred added.

"Not good - _Brilliant!"_ Ron corrected them.

"Shut your trap, Mudblood!" Marcus snapped about to take charge at me.

Hermione gasped, "How dare you!"

Harry furrowed his brows, clearly confused to what Marcus said.

"Make me, bucktooth!" I spat.

As Marcus was coming close to hitting me with a broom, Oliver Wood's broom clashed with his. The boys stared at each other challengingly.

"Don't come any closer, Flint," Oliver snarled at Flint in death warning.

Marcus chuckled, stepping back to his group, "I'm not here to fight with your girlfriend, Wood. Snape allowed us to be here so we can train our seeker and keeper."

"Oh? And who might they be?"

Few of the Slytherins backed away, revealing the two new players.

A part of me wasn't surprised when Draco made his appearance.

"I. I am the new seeker."

"Malfoy?" Harry cried in confusion.

"That is right, Potter! Surprised?"

"Not really," the Weasley boys said in boredom.

Draco scoffed, sticking his nose up snobbishly.

Ron gasped as he took a closer look at the brooms, "Nimbus 2001s! How did you get those?"

"From your dad's money, no doubt, Mouth-foul?" I asked Malfoy.

Draco chuckled.

"Nope." I froze at that familiar feminine voice. My worst fear came true when the boys stood aside, letting their only female teammate get in front. The blonde in Quiddich robes, Piper Hawthorn. "They were a gift from Mum and Daddy."

"Piper?!" I cried in shock, "You're playing Quidditch?"

"Sorry, Malfoy. I think they're surprised about my arrival than yours. I mean look at them!" Piper chuckled at the Gryffindors' shocked faces. I felt like I was slapped in the face.

"Since when are you interested in Quidditch, Piper?" Angeline demanded.

"You never touched a quidditch ball in your life!" Oliver said.

"Oi, not true, mate." George joined the debate, "The last time Pipe Piper was talked into playing with us for fun, she fell off her broom and had a vacation at the infirmary for a whole week!"

"And swore to never touch a Quidditch ball again!" Fred added.

Piper shrugged, "Lets just say I had a great teacher." She gave Marcus Flint an appreciative smile. He chuckled lightly, lowering his gaze at the ground. We could tell that he was blushing.

"You see, Gryffindors," Draco began with a taunting smirk, "My parents and _her_ parents..." Draco smiled up at Piper, only to earn a pat on the head, "can afford the best."

"The best? Isn't this sport supposed to be based on talent and not by money?" Hermione asked.

Draco approached the girl with a snarl, "Nobody asked your opinion! You filthy little mudblood!"

The Slytherins oohed at Draco's insult. Looking at Hermione's face, she was clearly hurt by that insult.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron pulled out his wand, aiming right at the snobby boy, "Eat slugs!"

His wand lit up, but instead of hitting Malfoy, Ron flew a few feet from us. He landed on the ground with a thud on his back. Slytherins were laughing. Gryffindors didn't hesitate to reach out to our kind.

"Ron, are you okay?!" Harry asked, kneeling by Ron's head.

Looking down at Ron, he looked like he's going to be puke.

"He's not looking too good," I spoke the obvious. "He doesn't have a concussion, does he?" I turned to Oliver.

"Should we go find Madame Poffery?!" Angeline suggested.

"We could carry him there," Oliver said, kneeling next to Harry, holding two fingers up, "Ron, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Ron didn't respond, he slowly sat up and turned over on his stomach.

"Say something!" Hermione commanded.

Ron did open his mouth, but words didn't come out.

"BLECH!" We all turned away and expressed gross expressions as Ron puked out slugs.

The next thing I knew a flash blinded my eyes. Did I forget to mention that I have sensitivity to flashes? Probably from reading Nancy Drew at night with a lit wand. Gran warned me not to do that, other wise I would hurt my eyes. Here's a tip, when grandmothers warned you about something, heed that warning. They could be right... most of the time.

When my eyes returned to normal, I looked down to see a Gryffindor first year... What was his name again?

"Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" the boy asked, holding up a flashing camera.

"No! Colin, get out of the way!" Harry snapped. He and Hermione were pulling Ron back on his feet, right when Ron barfed out more slugs. I winced at the sight of those nasty things slugging on the grass. I could hear laughter coming from the Slytherins.

I glared at Piper angrily. What's her deal? Piper decided to join Quidditch against me, and she never played other than that one time! What was her angle? Why did she choose to play the dangerous sport?

"Come on, Amanda!" Piper said in giggles, "You would consider this funny, too!"

I shouldn't think of it as funny, but a dark part of me actually considered it. I didn't expect it. It was amusing, I admit. The downside was that it's from our kind, Ron embarrassed himself in front of our rival just to defend a friend. I felt sorry for him. I held my breath, hoping that no snorts of laughter comes out. Hopefully, I would laugh with Weasley twins when we're alone.

Harry and Hermione led Ron away. Once everything was under control, we got back to serious business. Who was going to take the arena first? Since Marcus had the note from Snape, It would be suicide to question and bring Snape into this mess. I do not want to see him, until Potions (the class I sucked at I might add). The science of potions was never my forte. I tried to make a good first impression, but things just never worked out. Not after getting caught snooping through his desk by Snape.

He hated me, and I couldn't stand him. I received letters from my Gran after that incident about how outrage she was that I received detention for being nosey.

 _"Stick your nose back in your own business!"_ Gran said, disapproving my sixth sense. So glad I can read letters and not hear it from angry howlers. So glad Gran didn't have magic to do that sort of thing.

Right now, Gryffindors had no other choice, but to wait. Clearly, we woke up early for nothing.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower to change back into our school robes, Oliver and I walked side-by-side, having a conversation.

"Can you believe this, Mandy?" Oliver expressed his rage, shaking his head, his eyes narrowed as if he was coming after his prey - the Slytherins.

"I still can't believe Piper is joining the Slytherin's Quidditch team!" I expressed my hate for Piper right now, "I mean she stinks at Quidditch!"

"Does she really?"

"Aye! She tried to catch the ball, but it knocked her off her broom instead."

Oliver's face softened into laughter, "This is perfect!"

I scrunched my brows in confusion, "What is?"

"The girl stinks, right?"

"Yes?" I said it more as a question, not sure where Oliver was going with this.

"That's a good thing," Oliver explained, noticing my confusion, "With Piper as their keeper, they're screwed!"

"Yes, but Piper could get hurt."

"Maybe, but don't worry about her. She should know that once you signed up for Quiddich there's no going back."

She can actually, if she had common sense.

Oliver continued, "So here's the plan. You are going to make sure that you crush her at the match, and make sure that I don't get distracted."

I froze in midstep, while Oliver was two steps ahead of me.

He turned to me in confusion, question why I stopped, "What is it, Mandy?"

"What do you mean distracted?" I asked. "You two are going to be far away from each other the whole time.

He paused, realizing that as well, "Yes, but I hate to admit, but... the girl can distract me sometimes. Got a lecture by Snape one time for not paying attention in class. Embarrassing ten minutes of my life." I nodded in agreement, feeling sorry for him when Snape called him out during class, last year. "So can I count on you, Chaser?" He placed a hand in my cheek.

I sighed, leaning against his hand as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. Odd gesture, but it felt nice. I had no issue with the plan. This should teach Piper not to do something she wasn't good at.

"Yes, sir."

Oliver offered me a gentle smile, "Brillant!" He lightly pat my cheek, then walked passed me. I leaned against the wall, watching him disappear in the halls.

"Oooh, lookie here, George!" I jumped in surprise and whirled around to see the Weasley twins behind me. "We witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Quidditch go at it."

I scrunched my brows at him questionably, "What?"

"I agree, Fred," George said to his twin, "So glad we missed the kiss."

"E-Excuse me, did you just... Have you lost your minds?! We did no such thing!" I argued.

"He rubbed your cheek! You two were close to snogging!"

"We were not!"

"You were too!" the twins said mockingly.

"Oi, you two can't your hands off each other," Fred stated with a smirk.

"Oh, bugger off, you big dummies!"

"We won't!" George said. He and his brother started teasing me with this annoying chant, "Mandy and Oliver flying on a broom, S-N-O-G-G-" The twins halted and began to run, when I was chasing them. Although, that didn't stop them from finishing their tease, "I-N-G!"

"You two shut up or else!" I cried.

" _Mandy and Oliver flying on a broom - S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Today was my favorite day of all days of the week - Thursday! I had Transfiguration this morning with Professor McGonagall, learning how we can change a guinea _fowl_ to a guinea _pig_.

This afternoon, I shall be in my favorite class (Defense Against the Dark Arts) with Professor Lockhart.

I don't know whether to be excited or be anxious. I don't know whether Lockhart could be a better teacher than Professor Quriell or not. His portraits were all over the classroom. This guy was clearly self absorbed, definitely a turn off for me. He was getting all the girls (especially Piper's) attention, I give him that. From what I heard, he sounded heroic. I need to learn not to judge too quickly. My Gran always told me that you should never judge anyone by his or her appearance. I will give him a chance. One chance.

I was seated in the front row, all prepped and ready for my favorite class. Looking over my shoulder I see a bunch of girls, fixing their hair and makeup with their pocket-sized mirrors. Maybe with a handsome professor teaching us, hopefully, the girls can pay more attention to this class. I noticed the boys (mostly the Weasley twins and Will) were rolling their eyes at the girls actions. Fred and George were mocking the girls actions, and imitating their voices as well, earning chuckles from me and the boys, and dark glares from the girls and Piper.

I looked ahead and sighed. It had been five minutes, class should have started by now. Lockhart must be fixing his hair or something. This was ridiculous! What's worse was that Will was not early enough to take a seat next to mine. We always sat together in class, but now I'm stuck sitting next to some Hufflepuff who wore braces, his face was covered in zits.

The boy tried to make a conversation with me, but I always give him these short answers: _Yes, no_ , and _My name is Amanda Cromwell._ I couldn't remember his name, when he introduced himself for many reasons: I don't pay attention to Hufflepuffs; I was too busy thinking about this class; and my best friend was sitting next to a Slytherin.

The door upstairs flew wide opened. Finally! Class has begun! All eyes were on Professor Lockhart.

He made his greeting by leaning against the rail and said, "Let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me!"

Oh boy. Here we go. I could hear Ravenclaw girls behind me oohing at the handsome man.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin, third class," he continued as he walked down the steps, "Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner..."

"Of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award!" Piper finished with a cheerful tone and smile.

Lockhart turned her away and slowly approached her with his smile, "That's right... Who might you be, my lady?"

Piper's cheeks flushed at his crystal eyed gaze. Giggling lightly and tucking a strand of curls behind her pierced ear, she replied shyly, "Pi-Piper Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne? Hawthorne?" Lockhart tapped his chin, thinking intently, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"My parents own a chain of Hawthorne Cupcakes," Piper replied.

Lockhart clasped his hands, "Hawthorne Cupcakes! Now I remember! Your white chocolate truffle cupcakes are spot on! _Delicious_!"

"Thank you, professor. I'll pass the compliments to my parents."

Staring at Piper, I noticed a few girls sending Piper envy dark eyes, wishing that they received this special attention.

"Yes, you should, dear girl." I could not see what he did, but Piper's face heated into a more pink color. In one swift motion, the professor turned and strutted back to his desk, "Fifteen points for Slytherin!"

The Slytherins expressed their gratitude with a snobby cheer.

"For intelligence, and another twenty-five for having the best cupcake business in Europe."

My mouth became agape, couldn't believe what I am hearing. The lessons didn't start, and already, the teacher was giving away house points that had nothing to do with academics. This was unfair!

The Hufflepuff next to me leaned in and whispered, "I guess we know who is the new teacher's pet for this class."

Four years in this school, I have no idea who this Hufflepuff was, but he knew me. I was the teacher's pet in this class the whole time. I got an O for this class! For this professor to waltz and give away points like that was just plain wrong. I wanted to rip Piper's head for she was smirking at me like she won. Won what? Was this a contest for her? What was her agenda?

The Weasley twins did not approve of this either. They were secretly making fun of Piper by giving her kissing noises. They were right, she was a kiss up. She crunched her brows and frowned at them with disgust. She scoffed and turned back to her dream professor.

"But we're not here to talk about me." Lockhart resumed the class, "I didn't get rid of Bandon Banshees just by smiling at him." He offered the class his charming grin. On cue, the girls oohed and awed. Lockhart locked his eyes at me and the Hufflepuff geek - no, specifically, the books on our desks. He picked one up and analyzed it. Clicking his tongue and shaking his head in disapproval. "I see you don't have my books."

"They weren't required in our curriculum, this year, Sir," Will explained, raising his hand.

Lockhart snorted, tossing the Hufflepuff's book back on our desk, "We should change that. I'll bring it up in the school board meeting."

"You do that, professor!" Piper piped up. We all looked at her with annoyance. Now I figured out how the kids feel when I was Quirell's pet.

"Yes... How about we start today with a..." He went behind his desk and brought up a stack of papers, "A little quiz."

Everyone groaned at the word that could raise our stress level.

"Do not fret, children. It's only review. See how much you learned, preparing you for OWLS next year." He handed each of us the quiz.

Once he gave me a quiz, I thanked him, and he replied with a wink. At that moment, Piper wasn't the only one smitten with him at the moment. I admit his wink would give you goosebumps.

"I'm disappointed in you, Amanda," the Hufflepuff whispered next to me.

I glared at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Your face has the same color as Piper's."

I widened my eyes and glared at Piper. Her face had a faded pink color, but that heated when Lockhart approached her. I scoffed, cooling down my heated face. What was wrong with me? The professor was a stuck up snob and self absorbed. I shouldn't let him sway me like that.

I sighed, lowering my eyes on the pages that were handed to me. This test shouldn't be hard. I know everything there was to know about DADA. I got this...

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

What the?! I narrowed my eyes at the page in confusion. Was this for real?

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

 _4\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what gift would you give him?_

"This is absurd," the Hufflepuff commented quietly. "These questions are all about him!"

"You said it," I agreed.

Once Lockhart was finished handing out the fifty question quiz, he went back to his desk and faced the class. "You have an hour. Start..."

We all picked up our feather pens, looking at him with anticipation.

"Now!"

The test has begun.

It has been thrity minutes, and I was stuck with question ten.

 _10\. Approximately, how many Valentine's day cards Gilderoy Lockhart receives every year?_

These questions had nothing to do with DADA! It's official. I am going to fail this test. With Will being the smartest guy in all classes, I doubt that he would pass the test, too. Piper? I never thought I would say this, but I think she's going to have a higher grade than me.

I slowly glanced my partner's side to see what question he was stuck on, but I couldn't see the test, because his books were blocking my view.

"Ahem."

I jumped at the sound of a man clearing his throat next to me. I looked at my right and saw Lockhart standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Eyes on your own paper, Miss Cromwell."

My mouth was agape in shock. I wasn't cheating! Far from it! I don't think the Hufflepuff's answers would've helped me anyway. As the professor walked away, I received a lot of stares and chuckles from the students, mostly the Slytherins. Only Will and the Hufflepuff guy next to me, offered me a great bit of sympathy. I buried my hands in my face, staring at the blank pages in defeat.

This was it. Out of four years of earning O's in this class, I am going to fail this year.

"Psst."

Oh, great. What now? I looked over and surprised to see the Hufflepuff guy next to me with his books moved. I widened my eyes in surprised to see that he was showing me his answers. The test was halfway through, and he already made it to question 37. I thanked him for his help, and he showed off his braces in return. I pressed my lips together, quickly gazing back at the pages. I'm a lot of things, but a cheater wasn't one of them. That was Piper's forte. Even though I wanted, I could hear Gran screaming at me inside my head.

 _"What the devil is wrong with you girl! Cheating is like stealing, and you could go to jail!"_

Yeah, I don't feel like getting in trouble this year. Gran warned me what would happened if she received a scolding letter from school about me. No. I had to face the music and fail with dignity.

 **~000~000~000~**

Thank Merlin, the hour was up, and I huffed with relief.

My gaze was locked on my desk, not daring to look up at Lockhart as he was grading papers. My confidence level was getting low as he called out every wrong answer with a laugh.

"Tut! Tut! Hardly any of you could remember my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Piper Hawthorne..."

Oh boy. Piper was smiling cheerfully when her name was called in a positive way.

"... is the only one who knows my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range hair-care potions. Good girl." He winked at her.

"I could talk to my parents about investing your dream of hair-care potions, Professor," she said.

He chuckled, "I will certainly take up on your offer. Twenty points to Slytherin for having one student in this class to achieve an absolute perfect score." The Slytherins cheered and patted Piper's back on cue.

His smiling face fell when his eyes narrowed at another student's test, "Gryffindor. I'm afraid you will be losing fifteen house points."

We all gasped and cried in outrage.

"For..." Lockhart revealed the students quiz papers that contained a drawing of Lockhart running away from dugbogs with his hair standing straight up, and another paper of him getting eaten by the dugbogs. "Mocking a poorly executed drawing of me. My hair would never stick up like that."

We all turned to the obvious culprits with narrowing eyes and frowns. The Weasley twins shrugged causally and smiled innocently as if they had done nothing wrong.

"What?" they asked.

Lockhart jumped from his seat dramatically, causing us to jump, "Now! Be warned, children." He pulled out his wand. His eyes widened, slowly moving closer to the wall filled with his portraits. "It is my job to arm you against the horrible, the most treacherous, and the creepiest creatures in all of man kind!"

His arm reached behind the wall and unhooked a rope behind it. I didn't noticed anything hanging above us, until now. We all looked up to see a four foot cage covered with a large purple cloth lowering to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I ask you not to scream!" With a wave of his wand, the cage was uncovered, revealing a three foot tall elf. He wasn't exactly pleasant looking, but he didn't look like the most treacherous creature in all of man kind. He had a faded white skull mask with a red painted cap on top. It was quiet, not doing anything much.

"That's it?!" a Hufflepuff girl demanded.

"It does not look scary!" another student cry.

"I think he looks wickedly brilliant," Fred commented.

"Aye, brilliant," George agreed.

Lockhart slumped his shoulders, "Do you even know what it is?"

Will raised his hand, "It's a Red Cap, Sir. I read about them. They are brutal dwarves that kill any lost traveler. They would use our blood to color their caps!"

We all stared at the dwarf with wide eyes. Either the room was getting cold or it was the fear, because my arms were receiving goosebumps.

"They are extremely dangerous, but we can repel them with charms and hexes."

"Yes. Yes, what you just, Mr. Reed," Lockhart dismissed his explanation with a wave. Will looked taken back by Lockhart. He should've earned house points for it, but apparently, his parents don't own a cupcake parlor, only a fishing rack.

"Thou shall not underestimate a dwarf. Who knows what they could do in their murderous mind of theirs. But not to worry. This little fella will be locked away for a while. I would've demonstrate what you can do when dealing with this vermin."

He narrowed his eyes and snarled at the dwarf inside the cage. The dwarf did nothing, but stare dully at us as if he didn't notice the professor at all.

"Even though I am a man that would happily be your shield," he winked at the girls that were a desk away from mine. They rested their hands beneath their chins, sighing dreamily at their professor. "I simply cannot risk letting him free, knowing that it could endanger everyone in this class. So I'll show with the think in it's cage."

Piper smiled happily, "You are so sweet. You care!"

Lockhart nodded knowingly with a smile, "Of course, Miss Hawthorne."

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long lesson.

 **~000~000~000~**

What I thought my favorite class would be a dream come true, it turned out to be a nightmare. I am glad today's classes were over. I hated Lockhart. I couldn't stand men like him. How could the girls not see who he really was? A part of me had hoped that the Red Cap dwarf would be free so _it_ can kill our professor. An awful thought, I know, but I hated my professor. I thought Quirell was bad (not to mention a traitor), but Lockhart was a joke! I received the grade for today's quiz, a dreadful D. This was not how I wanted to start this year, especially in the DADA class.

It was dinnertime in Hogwarts. Since I couldn't talk to friends outside of the Gryffindor table, I decided to make friends my age by sitting with Angeline Johnson, having a conversation with her. We may have been on the same Quidditch team, but we hardly talk. She would always associate with Katie Belle and Alicia Spinnit, they're also apart of Quidditch.

"How are the boils?" I asked.

She huffed, rolling up her sleeves, revealing small patches of boil in her forearms.

I formed a painful look, but didn't want to look disgusted, "At least they're healing up nicely."

She scoffed, "I hate George Weasley!"

"He said it was an accident."

"And you believe him?!"

I shrugged, not bothering to answer the obvious question. My eyes went passed Angeline and met with the eyes of Piper's. How long was she watching me? As soon as our eyes locked, Piper immediately returned the attention of her new friends.

Angelina noticed me not looking at her, she followed my gaze to see who I was looking at. She turned back to me with an annoyed look, "For real?"

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of my roll.

"You're not really trying to be friends with her, are you?"

"What?!" I scoffed, "No, of course not!"

"Mandy, face it. You need to realize that you can't be friends with the enemy, or you'll wind up getting hurt in the long run."

I huffed, knowing that she's partially right. The way Piper was treating me was obnoxious and uncalled for.

"You should hang out with us, Mandy, the Quidditch team, especially with tall, dark and handsome."

I raised a brow at her, questioning who she's talking about.

Angeline scoffed, "Mandy, come on! You helped me find out who stole my great aunt's watch. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who I'm talking about..."

My expression stayed the same. I really don't have a clue to what she's implying

"I'm talking about you and Oliver."

"Oliver?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Yeah. Word on the street is that you two are close."

I scoffed, "Obviously, the twins started the rumor. Angeline, nothing is going on."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"We are not. Besides he's three years older than me. By the time I'm where he is, he'll be long gone!"

She sighed in disappointment, "Okay. If you're not interested in taking the bait, someone else might steal it from you, probably me."

"Go for it. I don't have time for guys anyway," I explained, taking my drink.

She snickered, "Your call, but you're going to regret it."

I rolled my eyes as I finished up my supper, "Whatever." I looked over at end of the table to see Oliver Wood talking with his Qudditch buddies. Resting my head on my hand I took in his looks. Angeline was right, he was tall, dark, and handsome. He really was cute. He's older, but we're not that far apart. I shook my head mentally. Forget it, Mandy. He's a handsome seventeen-year-old man who would never go with a fourteen-year-old girl like me. Besides, I have plans. Have a great fourth year, ace my classes, win the Quidditch cup, win the House cup, find a way to be friends with Piper again. Hopefully, I'll be able to play Nancy Drew again, and don't get caught, this time.

Angeline left me with a wave goodbye and met up with her close friends. That was fine. I wanted to check up on Ron and Hermione, few days after Ron was throwing up slugs. I would've talked to Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen. They explained that he was having detention with Lockhart. Good luck with Lockhart, Harry Potter, you're going to need it. On the plus side, at least he didn't have detention with Snape. He was a nightmare!

I asked Ron how he was feeling currently. He said he was still feeling queasy, Hagrid only gave him a large bucket to puke out all the slugs. I wanted to see how Hermione was doing after what Mouthfoul said to her. She seemed to be feeling better, but I told her that she shouldn't be ashamed for being a muggle-born. I told her that Draco only said it, because we were a threat against his kind.

"I never thought of that before," Hermione said. "You believe Draco feels threatened?"

"Yes," I replied with a shrug. "He's jealous. You're a smart girl, you have the highest grade in your class. Don't let him get to you, okay?"

Hermione offered a small smile, nodding her head, "I won't, Amanda. I promise."

I offered her a high five, "Awesome." Both Ron and Hermione gave me a high five.

"Well, we should really check up on Harry," Hermione said, dragging Ron with her. "We'll see you back at the dormitory."

I nodded, "Alright. I shall see you at the dormintry."

"See you later."

After ten minutes of eating in silence, everyone was dismissed. I wanted to catch up with Will, before our curfew.

"Amanda! Amanda!"

I froze in spot to turn to see who was calling. It was a boy calling me. Was it Will?

"Amanda!"

I narrowed my eyes at the large crowd pushing and shoving passed me. By that time, I felt finger tips poking at my shoulder. I whirled around to face my caller.

"Oi, Mandy," Will greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted back with smile, walking and shoving through the crowd with him.

"I didn't get to ask how you did with the Lockhart's test."

I huffed, "Do you need to know how I did? I was dreadful."

"A D really?"

"How did you do?"

He shrugged, "I got an A."

"Seriously?!"

"Consider myself lucky. Knowing Lockhart, I reread his books again, last night."

"Good for you," I suppressed a yawn, "Wish I had done that, I was just tired."

"Why? You didn't sleep well?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I have been having bad dreams lately."

"You should take a sleeping draught potion. That'll guarantee you a good night's rest."

"Yes, but would my dreams be happy?"

Before Will could a reply, a scream was made by a girl from the crowd. She was far ahead of us, but her cry was heard. Everyone fell into silence and stopped. Will and I looked at each other in confusion. Did we miss something?

The only thing I heard were gasps and whispers, and...

"Enemies of the heir beware?!" the voice of Draco Malfoy cried.

I scrunched my brows in confusion.

"You will be next, _Mudbloods_!" he spat hatefully.

Mudbloods? He was talking about me, Hermione, and other wizards who were lucky to have this magical gift. I didn't understand what was happening. Were we in danger? Was this a threat?

"What?" Will whispered. "Mandy, what in earth is happening?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I took Will's hand and pushed ourselves through the crowd. Tried to. It was difficult when you're not the only student who was trying to view the scene.

As we tried to fight our way to the front, I managed to get a glimpse of tall twin red heads in front of us.

"Fred. George."

The twins looked over their shoulders to see me and Will.

"Oi, look George, it's Mandy."

"and our dear neighbor," Fred added.

"What's going on over there, lads?" Will demanded.

"Harry Potter killed the ugly cat," Fred said.

I blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I'll kill you, Potter!" the voice of man cried angrily in front of the crowd. Because of tall people (specifically the twins) were blocking my view, I couldn't see what's happening. "I'll kill you for killing Mrs. Norris!" the angry man cried. Now I know who the man was. It was Mr. Filtch, the man who tried to have playdates with my cat. But what I heard made zero sense. How did Harry kill Mrs. Norris, and why?

I didn't have time to think when someone was pulling me to the wall. I turned my head face Will. I demand why he was grasping my robe, until I see everyone lined up against the walls, allowing the respectable headmaster of Hogwarts (Dumbledore), Professor McGonagall, Professor Lockhart, and Professor Snape go through. They froze in their spot, seeing something I could never see. Tapping my foot impatiently, my heightened curiosity didn't do wonders for me. If I don't find out what's happening, right now, I would go insane.

"Everyone," the voice of Dumbledore said, addressing us, the students. "...will proceed to their dormitories immediately." The students didn't hesitate to follow the headmaster's instructions.

Will took my hand, leading me through the crowd with the Weasley twins behind us, "Come on, Mandy. I'm sure the twins will enlighten us on what-" I didn't want a verbal explanation. I want to find out the real deal myself. I took action by leading Will behind the stone pillars, out of sight.

"Amanda, what are you do-"

"Shh!" Pulling my wand out of my robe pocket, I casted an invisible charm around us. The students were passing by us, not noticing us standing there.

"Amanda, please," Will pleaded in a whisper, "I do not wish to get in trouble again by Snape."

"Shut it," I hissed at him, quietly walked down the halls once the crowd disappeared. The only people left in the halls were the professors, the caretaker, and (surprisingly) Harry Potter and his two friends. How come they were allowed to stick around? Harry Potter, I could understand since he was accused of killing Filtch's cat. But Hermione and Ron? What's their excuse?

Will suppressed a small gasp that threated to escape from him, stopping his tracks. I turned to him seeing his face paled, he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Will, what is it?"

He didn't replied. He only stopped and stared. I followed his gaze to see what had him spooked. Finally. I had my answers.

The first thing I noticed was Mrs. Norris hanging upside down by a torch post. Was she dead? Then, there were words written on the walls. Dark red, probably made up of the cat's blood.

 _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

 _Enemies of the heir... beware"_

My eyes widened and mouth hung opened. I could see why Will was spooked, I am beginning to receive cold chills running down my spine. Enemies of the heir beware? What does it mean? Was it talking about the muggle-born wizards (like Draco mentioned). I'm a muggle-born, myself. I need to know these things!

"She's not dead, Argus. She's been petrified," Dumbledore explained.

A part of me was happy for Mr. Filch that his friend was alive, but dread it, meaning that I will still be harassed with scheduled play dates.

"Ah, I thought so," Lockhart said, staring at the frozen cat, "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could spare her."

I held back the groan and cry at annoyance. Lockhart was lucky that he's a professor and Dumbledore was here, otherwise I would throttle his throat myself. Can the guy's head not grow anymore by his giant ego?

"The question is how is she petrified, that I cannot say," Dumbledore said quietly, rereading the threat on the wall.

"Ask him!" Filch nudged his head towards Harry, "He's done it! It's him! You saw what he wrote on the walls!"

Did the janitor actually see Harry write it? It's clear that Harry and his friends were the first to arrive at the scene of the crime. I doubt that they would pull something like this. Innocent until proven guilty, you know.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Harry pleaded the professors to believe him. "I never touched, Mrs. Norris!"

"Rubbish!" Filch argued.

Harry, everyone doesn't wish to touch the ugly cat. _I_ don't want touch her, while trying to keep Phyllis at least fifty feet away from that mean cat.

"If I might, headmaster," Severus jumped into the debate. There's no doubt, he'll try putting the blame on Harry as well. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place and time."

My mouth dropped. Did I hear that right? Professor Snape was actually defending Harry? That's a first!

"However..." Snape continued. My respect for the professor immediately faltered. There's always a catch with this guy. "The circumstances of suspicions..." He slowly walked towards Harry, closer to where we're standing. Will immediately pulled me back against the wall, leaving a squeak. We held our breath when Professor Snape whipped his head our direction for moment. We froze still, praying that the man wouldn't investigate. He continued without taking his eyes off our direction, "I do not recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," Lockhart jumped into Harry's defense. "You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

That would explain the tardiness at dinner. I remembered Professor McGonagall mentioning Harry and Ron would be having detention for a week, because of the car incident. Hermione also mentioned that Harry had to miss dinner, because he was serving detention. Harry's got an alibi. He's in the clear.

"That's why Ron and I came looking for him professor," Hermione began nervously. "We'd just found him when he said..." she paused, staring at Harry. Will and I leaned forward in anticipation. What did Harry say, Hermione? Spill it!

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape pressed.

Harry looked at Hermione, they were silently communicating something.

"W-When... When I said I wasn't hungry," Harry finally said. Snape looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, debating whether to believe him or not. Snape wouldn't be a clever man if he did. Harry's lying. He's hiding something. I saw the way Harry and his friends were looking at each other. There's more to this story.

"We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris," Harry finished.

Ron nodded vigorously, agreeing everything Harry and Hermione said in silence.

Snape raised a brow at the group, before slowly turning to the headmaster.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore pointed out.

Well said, Dumbledore.

"My cat has been petrified," Filch said with tears. It made me feel sorry for him a bit. He earned my sympathy. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore assured him. "As I understand it. Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured a potion will be made, which will revive Mrs. Norris."

Filch sniffled, giving a swift nod, but his eyes held rage. He shouldn't be angry at Harry, the boy didn't do anything wrong... other than lying to the professors. What were the three really up to? I need to have a talk with Harry, when I have the chance.

"And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." Everyone nodded in agreement. The professors, the caretaker, and the kids headed back to their separate ways. Mr. Filch didn't leave without Mrs. Norris. He hugged and kissed her fur as he scampered back to his dark cavern.

"At least, Sprout has a potion for this frozen mess, huh, Will?" I whispered.

"Will?" I hissed, not getting a reply from my friend. "Will..." I whirled around to see that he was nowhere to be found. I couldn't believe it. My friend ditched me! So much for having loyal friends. I suppose getting close to getting caught by Snape again really spooked him, but that wasn't an excuse for leaving a friend high and dry. I should be friends with that Hufflepuff geek. He's an okay guy, and so far he showed his loyalty to me. I wished I knew his name.

Shaking my head, my mind went back to the scene of the crime. I stepped closer to written walls. Placing my fingers onto the painted wall to see that it was half-dry but had areas that were wet. That meant this crime took place probably during dinner. Harry was with Lockhart at the time. He didn't do this. But why would he and his friends lie about what Harry said. It made no sense. Seeing their faces, they looked like a nervous wreck. Was there more to this story? No doubt. Another question hit me. What _exactly_ is the Chamber of Secrets? If I'm going to find out who petrified the stupid cat and left that spine-chilling message, I need to figure out the Chamber of Secrets first.

I shouldn't, but my lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"It seems the school has a mystery, Amanda," I said to myself. This was it. This was the real deal mystery. This wasn't like cases of missing earrings or a professor's mysterious woman. This wasn't like the Nancy Drew books I read. This was bigger than that! My big chance to prove myself and to everyone that I am more than just an amateur, nosey sleuth. And I want to be the only one to solve this puzzle.

 _"This is Amanda Cromwell starting my next case... I shall call it... The Chamber of Secrets!"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

The next morning it was breakfast. I was enjoying waffles, eggs, and sauage with squeezed orange juice to drink. To begin my first mystery, I want to speak with Harry. He was the clue to what happened that night. He and his friends were hiding something, something they refused to tell the professors and I'm about to find out what.

I would've approached him, but he's with his friends. They'll probably try to talk him out of telling me the truth. If the truth was too important to spill, now's not the time to ask. People would around go around and begin rumors.

"Amanda."

I turned around to see Will's little sister, Willow behind me. I found that very odd that the Reed siblings' parents would give them similar names. William and Willow.

"Willow, hi. How are you?"

"Fine. Have you seen Ginny around?"

I scanned through the Gryffindor table to see if she's somewhere in sight. So far, I haven't seen. Looking back at Willow, I shook my head, "I don't know. Maybe she's using the bathroom."

"Possibly. Thank you, Amanda."

I nodded, "You're welcome." I began to turn to eat, but Willow called for me again.

"Oh, and Willow!"

"Yes?"

"Will wanted me to tell that he's sorry."

Looking passed Willow's body, I spotted Will in the Ravenclaw table. His head was buried in a book with a half-eaten biscuit in his hand.

"I do not know what he could possibly be sorry for, but I believed he had done something stupid."

I nodded, "Yep. He did."

"Well, I apologize for my idiotic brother. Now I want to find Ginny before class starts."

Looking back at Will, his eyes were above the book, but as I turned to him, he immediately hid behind the pages. Now I know he would never be a Gryffindor. Hiding from a girl? What a coward!

 **~000~000~000~**

After breakfast, I was ready to face the most boring class in Hogwarts - The History of Magic. I'm sure it's interesting, but it was only boring if it was droned by Professor Cuthbert Binns.

The only thing interesting about him was the fact that he was dead, and somehow his ghost remained here. I heard from Oliver that the old man died in the staff room in his sleep, but he continued to teach as if it never happened. I don't think he realized that he was dead. But we all kept quiet.

One good thing about this class was that it's useless, and he doesn't care if we fell asleep. Half of class (including me, I admit) doze off every once and a while. Piper and I used to quietly chat. However, she preferred to talk with her new friends now, and I was stuck with Patricia Stimpson.

Looking at her, I could tell that she hardly slept last night. There were dark circles around her eyes. She contained bad breath. Did she brush her teeth, this morning? Her eyes were wide, trying to write down what Professor Binns was saying. I took a peek at her notes that were nothing but scribbles. Why was she worked up today? Angeline and Katie Bell told me that they caught her staying up all night studying, probably for OWLS. However, we're not taking the exam, until next year. We have all the time in the world. My mind wanted to focus on other thing than OWLS and History of Magic.

Slumping in my chair, I looked around in the class. I see the Weasley twins writing something on paper while chuckling, probably doodling or playing hangman. The Ravenclaws tried to resist the temptation to sleep and pay attention, but it seemed like no one could beat the power of boredom. I could hear Kenneth Towler snoring in the back of the room, and Professor Binns droning. I turned my head to the right to see that Hufflepuff guy a desk away from me. He was resting his head on his hand, staring at the ghost teacher in boredom. His desk buddy already had fallen asleep.

The boy blinked his tired eyes, feeling as if he was watched. I adverted my gaze as soon as he turned his head. I moved my eyes slightly to my eyes locked with his. He offered me a smile and wave. I returned the gesture. The boy pulled out a piece of paper and writing something down. I narrowed my eyes at him with curiosity. What's he doing? He folded it in half into a paper airplane.

Before I knew what he's doing, he threw the airplane at my direction. It landed on the floor, close to the leg of my chair. I bent over to pick it up and straightened back up to see what he gave me. I unfolded the plane to see a note.

" _Boring, isn't he?"_

I looked up at him, debating whether to write back or not. Turning to the ghost teacher, his eyes were locked on the ancient heavy textbook, distracted. I made my decision by taking my feather pen and writing my reply.

 _"Yes, I'm about to fall asleep, if nothing exciting happens in the next two minutes."_

I folded it back into an airplane and threw it back to him.

He opened it and read, chuckling silently. He looked up at me before he replied my message. He threw it back; I opened it.

 _"Can you believe what happened, last night?"_

I wasn't surprised when he brought that up. My mind wasn't in sleeping or paying attention to... What was Professor Binns talking about again? Something about Giants? I don't know. I want to focus on my newfound case. What's the Chamber of Secrets? Does this Hufflepuff have a clue? I want to get the details by asking him. So I replied...

 _"No. I couldn't believe it. By the way, what exactly is the Chamber of Secrets?"_

When I threw the note back to the Hufflepuff boy, he read it. Looking at his face, he was confused. He wasn't writing anymore. He looked up at me and shrugged, indicating that he too didn't have a clue. I huffed. This case was a lot harder than I anticipated. I looked straight ahead at Professor Binns, still droning. He was an old man who died, teaching the most boring subject - history!

That's when my mind clicked. Of course! History! If anyone could know about this Chamber of Secrets it should be him - the wise, old ghost. I need to ask him before my next class - Charms.

I raised my hand, calling for the ghost, "Professor Binns?"

"And when the giants fought over and over and over-"

"Professor Binns?!"

Finally, the droning stopped. The professor's head slowly lifted. He narrowed his brows, curious to know who would call for him. This never happened before in all those years of teaching. I kept my arm up, signaling him that it was me.

His lifeless eyes met mine my lit ones through his squared specks.

"Yes, Miss Crommer?"

It's Cromwell. Before and after he died, his memory of names was terrible. Maybe he knew that we hardly pay attention to him, he saw no point in knowing us.

"Could you... I know it's off subject, Professor, but..."

"So it has nothing to do with the war of the Giants?"

"What can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" I blurted out the question.

The last four words perked up everyone's interest, including the students that were asleep.

Professor Binns snorted in laughter, "Young lady, why do you wish to know about that fairy tale?"

"Is it a fairy tale, Professor? Did you know about what happened last night?"

"Yes, I did, Miss Wellcrom, but I am positive that there's a logical explanation for the caretaker's cat freezing up like that and those words. It's probably a foolish child pulling a prank."

"Is it really a prank, Professor?" Fred stated.

"Aye. We know pranks, and after watching Mr. Filch cry and the smell of blood, it wasn't amusing," George added.

"What did they mean when they said _enemies of the Heir beware?"_ Angeline asked, "Does someone want to kill us?" That terrible thought of dying caused everyone to murmur to each other in fear.

"Of course not, Miss Angel," Professor Binns assured her.

"Then what does it mean then?" Will asked, "We don't know if this is a stunt or not. People are scared."

"Mr. Weed, my subject is History of Magic. I deal with facts, not myths and legends."

"Do you know the legend?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then enlighten us. We're curious. We wish to know what we're up against."

For the first time in years, the History of Magic class had gained interest from the students. Professor Binns scanned across the room. All eyes were on him with anticipation. Some were eager, but anxious.

He sighed in defeat, "Very well then. Just know that this is a _legend,_ Miss Crawfish, not a history lesson."

I nodded in understanding, "Yes, Sir."

He closed his book with a slam and a cloud of dust in the air. He began speaking, "Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now the three of the founders co-existed quiet harmoniously. One did not."

The Hufflepuff boy raised his hand, "Which founder didn't?"

"Isn't it obvious, lad?" Fred asked with a knowing smirk.

"Salazar Slytherin," Piper spoke the obvious.

"Yes, Miss Haythrone," Professor Brinn praised her, saying her name wrong.

"Hawthorne," Piper corrected him.

He dismissed her, by continuing the tale, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more... _selective_ about the students in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"If you stop interrupting me, Miss Crommer, then I shall tell you."

I pressed my lips together, raising my hands defensively, "Sorry."

Professor Binns sighed, "Salazar believed magical learning should be kept with _all-_ magical families."

"What do you..." I trailed off as Professor Binns casted a warning glare at me. I sheepishly smiled, realizing I'm doing it again, interrupting with questions. I pressed my lips, sealing my mouth shut.

"When I say all-magic families, Miss Crommer, I mean _all_ -magic families - purebloods."

I turned my head, meeting eyes with Piper's. Her face was neutral. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Did she even have the slightest sympathy for me? Knowing there's no point in asking her, I turned back to the professor, taking in this horrifying tale.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave Hogwarts. Now the Legend says, class, that he never left Hogwarts, but stayed out of sight and created a chamber (as you call it the _Chamber of Secrets)_ , hidden inside the castle."

"Why?" I asked, not able to hold my tongue.

Luckily, the professor didn't call me out for interupting, just continued talking, "The Chamber contained a monster. What is the monster? That I am not certain. But the monster was used to purge the school for those who are not worthy to study magic."

" _Enemies of the Heir beware?! You'll be next mudbloods_!"

Now I understood Draco's words and the warning quite clearly. It meant that the students who weren't purebloods must be in danger... including me. The thought of being the monster's next target gave me goosebumps to the skin.

"However, Salazar Slytherin closed the chamber, hoping that his heir will return to this school and finish his work. Only the heir can open the Chamber of Secrets, releasing the horror within..." He trailed off, letting the students take it all in.

Everyone was silent, not sure what to believe. The only sound I could hear was my uneven breathing, gulp nervously. This case was a lot harder and dangerous than I anticipated. I'm not safe. I'm a muggle-born. I could be killed, but this case was too good to back down. I just pray that I won't come across a monster that could kill me, and hope that this was just an elaborate prank by some dumb kid. If that's the case then this kid will pay for giving me a heart attack.

Professor Binns huffed with a bang on his desk, "Now that we got _that_ out of our systems, it is high time to head back to-"

 _"_ If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" Roger Davis asked.

Professor Binns narrowed his wrinkles eyes in shock. Did he actually believe we would move on without asking questions?

"Nonsense, Mr. David. If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing—"

"But, Professor," Angeline Johnson raised her hand and said, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it—"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic, doesn't mean he can't, Miss Joansmith. I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore—"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't—" Will didn't have time to finish his theory for he was interrupted by the ghost.

"That will do! Like I said before, it is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard!"

By the tone of his voice, his word was final. I would've raised my hand and pushed him with more questions, but I didn't want to get detention. I made a promise to Gran not to get in trouble. I need to keep my case on the down low. I would've allowed Will to help, but he ditched me last night. How could I trust him? I'm on my own now.

 **~000~000~000~**

Once class was finally over, the fourth years had about an hour of lunch before Charms class started. That gave me an opportunity to head straight to the library. Maybe it could tell me more about the Chamber of Secrets. As soon as I entered the library I realized how long it'll take to find what I need - forever! There's ten thousands books. The book about the Chamber Secrets could be anywhere. There's only one person who could help me.

I was in line to talk to the library, behind a small blonde boy, dragging a heavy load of books in a wagon. Did he really need all thirty library books? Yes, I remembered my first year, I had to take a lot of classes without free time. However, the school only required six text books. You can research, but what that boy was doing was ridiculous.

"Excuse me?" I tapped the blonde boy in front.

He turned around, and I recognized him immediately. He's that camera boy that was trying to take a picture of Ron, throwing up slugs. What was his name again?

"Amanda Cromwell!"

Well, this boy obviously knew me, when I didn't know him. Question was how did he know me?

"Remember me? I'm Colin Creever! You welcomed me to Gryffindor!"

We jumped as Madame Pince shushed at the boy with her wickedly long nails against her dark colored lips.

"SHHHH!" Madame Pince screeched, "I warned you, boy! You just cost your house five points!"

Colin widened his eyes, looking up at me apologetically. I felt bad for him. This was his first week at Hogwarts and already he had done something stupid.

"I'm so sorry, Amanda. I'm so sorry!"

"Sshh," it was my turn to hush the child. I lowered myself to his level and offered him a genuine smile, "Don't worry. It'll be our secret."

"Not really."

We both turned to figure out who was standing in front of us. Oliver Wood with - of course - a book titled _Quidditch Through the Age._

 _"_ I appreciate you losing our house points, Collin," Oliver spat with forced politeness.

Colin lowered his head, feeling worse than he was before.

I placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, jumping for his defense, "Calm down, Oliver. He didn't mean to."

Oliver sighed, "Whatever. House points don't matter to me anymore. The only thing I would love to focus this year is the Quidditch cup."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

"Mr. Wood," the librarian snapped her fingers, catching the boy's attention, "Be sure to return that book in two weeks time. We don't want another rerun series of overdue books like last year."

"I'll try my best, Madame Pince," Oliver promised.

The librarian and I both know that won't happen. I don't think he could keep his hands off that book except when we're in the arena.

"Very good," she spoke in boredom, "Good luck in Qudditch, dear boy."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure-"

"Scoot! Scoot!" the librarian shooed Oliver away, realizing that he's holding up the line.

Colin was up next, putting his heavy books on Madame Pince's desk with a bang. She shushed him at the noises he was making. Colin smiled sheepishly, whispering his apology.

As I was standing behind Colin in boredom, I realized that Oliver haven't left the library.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Miss Cromwell?" he asked teasingly, imitating Snape's tone.

I chuckled, placing a hand on my hip, "Aren't you supposed to be studying for N.E.W.T.?"

"I finished Transfiguration an hour ago. Just picking up a book."

"Well, I'm done with history, and I wanted to pick up a book before Charms start."

Oliver and I looked over at Colin. He placed another book on top, forming a tower with the stacked books on Madam Pince's desk. Once he placed _another_ book, it accidentally tipped over the tower by the lack of balance and weight. It all fell onto the floor and the librarian's desk. Madame Pince casted a dark glare at the poor boy.

"I believe you won't have the time... _but_ maybe I can help."

"Oliver, how can you possibly help me?"

"Tell me the book you want, and I might help you get it."

I pressed my lips together, whether to waste Oliver's time for me. I scoffed. What am I saying? Oliver had classes Monday and Transfiguration classes Friday. He had all the time in the world.

" _Well..._ " I began innocently, biting my lower lip.

Oliver chuckled, "Alright, Amanda. What do you want?"

" _Hogwarts: A History."_

Oliver raised a brow, skeptically, "Hogwarts: A History?"

I nodded, "Yes, you know. The book about the school and it's history."

"Why would you want to read about the school? You have been here for four years."

"Yes, but... Look, the reason isn't entirely important. You probably won't care. Like I don't care why you're taking a book about Quidditch when you're already captain."

Oliver took in my explanation in silence, before he slightly nodded, "You are a woman of reason, Amanda."

"Okay. So you're going to help me find it?" I asked with hope.

"I would, Amanda," he said with a genuine smile, "...if the library has it."

My face fell, "What?!"

"SSHH!" Madame Pince snapped at me.

"I looked at the shelves where they have kept the copies," Oliver explained in a hush tone, "they don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean they don't have it?" I demanded slightly frustrated.

Oliver sighed, "I believed it became popular. I spotted a third year grabbing the last one."

"But those books came here last year, and it wasn't popular at the time! Why now?!"

"SSSHHH!"

I turned around to see the tall, dark librarian with a pointy witch hat and long red nails, stomping towards us, physically grabbing our robes. Next thing I knew we were out the door.

"Don't come back here, until you decide to show some class!" the venom words were expressed by the librarian before she entered the library, slamming the doors shut. Well, so much for finding the book I need.

I looked at Oliver and realized that I wasn't fair with him. I snapped at him, and it wasn't his fault that the books were sold out. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to snap like that."

Oliver chucked, "Do not fret, Amanda. You've got spirit. That's what I like about you... I'm still counting on you for the big game next week, right?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"Good!" Oliver shrugged my hand off his shoulders and placed both his hands on mine, "I knew I can count on you."

"I-I..." I honestly don't know what to say, "Um... I'm flattered?" I said as a question than statement.

"You should be." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I'll see you at lunch!" For that, he dashed off down the halls, leaving me dumbfounded. I realized two things. One: I'm not going to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets anytime soon, not without the book. Two: Oliver Wood just kissed my forehead!

My heart was racing at that thought, and my breathing became uneasy. Placing a hand over my chest, I tried to steady my breathing by taking deep breaths.

"Breathe in, Amanda." I inhaled, waiting three seconds, before I exhaled. "Calm down, Amanda, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for him doing that."

Memories of my last encounter with Oliver appeared before my eyes. The way he patted my cheek, the way he jumped to my rescue from Marcus (not that I don't need it), and his smile... I already know the fact that he's charming.

Then I thought about what Will asked me in the train, Angeline told me at dinner, the Weasley twins teased me in the halls. They all assumed me and Oliver as a couple? That's ridiculous! Wake up, people! Nothing was going on between me and Oliver! He's older and taller than me.

And I don't have the light of day to think about boys. No magic was happening for a very long time! I am going to do my studies, and find out who petrified Mrs. Norris and left that bloody threat on the wall! Right now!"

I looked down at my watch and widened my eyes, realizing that I only have ten minutes before Charms. I quickly ran to the direction of Charms class, hoping that I won't be late.

 **A/N: Happy late 4th of July! What better way to celebrate than update this story! Hope you like the tweaks that I made. Also I made another Harry Potter video on youtube about this story. Check it out now! The link to my channel is on my profile page.**

 **Thank you: Lady ramanaamma, patricia bd 35, Arianna Le Fay, and daniela perchtold1 for following this story. You guys rock!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

(Third's POV)

The crowd was cheering in the Hogwarts stadium, waving their flags and posters for their own houses. The first Quidditch match has finally arrived - Slytherin against Gryffindor. The score was thirty to eighty, Slytherin was taking the lead.

Amanda was amazed that Piper can play the game roughly. She supposed that keeper was the best position for Piper to play. The blonde was probably trying to keep the ball from hitting her face or bruising her body.

Amanda sadly had to watch Marcus knocked Oliver out of his way in order to throw the ball into the hoop, the bell rang indicating a goal has been made.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" the fourth year, Lee Jordon cried out, changing the Slytherin score to a ninety. Now, Amanda was getting angry. She spotted Adrian Pucey with a quaffle ball in his hand, heading towards Oliver. She quickly flew towards him, spinning herself around so the pointy end of her broom will Adrian's head.

Adrian jumped in shock nearly dropping the quaffle. Amanda snatched the ball from him, flying the opposite direction, flying towards her enemy. Marcus and Graham Montague flying side by side with her, ready to pounce. The second they started scooting closer. Amanda flew down as the Slytherins bump into each other. Amanda looked up to see the Slytherins still above her, and the hoops were higher than them.

"Amanda!" a voice cried. Amanda turned her head to the side seeing Angeline reaching her hand out for the ball. Amanda didn't hesitate to give the ball to her, knowing that if Amanda couldn't get pass the Slytherins maybe Angeline can. The Slytherins blocked Amanda's way forcing her to stop.

"You can't pass us, Mudblood!" Marcus spat.

Couldn't Marcus see that Amanda didn't have the ball anymore? No matter.

Amanda played along with a teasing smirk, "You want it? Come get me!" She dashed away from her destined goal, allowing Marcus and Graham to chase her. She turned her head back, making sure that the boys were still following, and checking to see if Angeline threw the ball pass Piper.

...

Piper whacked the ball with her broom, knocking it back to Angeline. The Gryffindor tried again, only to have it tossed back to her. She realized that Piper has been taught how to play Quidditch well.

"You can't get pass me, Angeline!" Piper spat.

"Really?" Angeline paused, letting an idea seek in her head, "So nothing will keep your eyes off us?"

"No!"

"Even when the handsome Lockhart is looking at you?"

Piper widened her eyes, "What?" She glanced at the crowd, searching for the new DADA teacher, "Where?" The next thing Piper felt and heard was a gush of wind through her blonde locks and the bell ringing.

"Angeline Johnson, scored ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordon shouted.

Piper whirled around to face triumphantly Angeline as the Gryffindor flew back to the center. Piper growled tightened her hold on her broomstick.

Lee continued, "What an amazing Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too —"

"Mister Jordan!" Professor McGonnagal shouted with disapproval.

Lee smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Professor. Just a fun fact."

...

The chase with the Slytherins ended as soon as the bell rang.

Marcus and Graham finally realized that they have been played and Amanda didn't have the ball.

"WITCH!" Graham spat.

Amanda shrugged, "You two seriously need to have your eyes checked."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he and Graham flew away.

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle in satisfaction.

Unfortunately, her celebration was cut short. When she turned her head to the side, she widened her eyes at the sight of a nasty bludger flying quickly towards her. She screamed, ducking her head while spinning around with her broom, holding onto it for dear life.

Once she returned to her upright position, she noticed that it was flying towards Oliver who was unaware of the bludger coming after him.

"Oliver, watch out!" Amanda cried.

"What?" Oliver slowly processed what Amanda said, but it was too late. The bludger hit Oliver in the head, knocking him out of his broomstick.

"OLIVER!" Amanda screamed as she watched Oliver fall onto the ground in shock. She was about to fly down to check on her captain, but saw Harry Potter. He was chased by the bludger. The bludger was normally designed to attack all players equally, but it was specifically chasing Harry Potter not bothering to hit the others.

Amanda found the Weasley twins in the center of the arena. She sped towards them, capturing their attention, "Boys!"

"Hey, Amanda! Bloody good work tricking the Slytherins!" George said with approval.

"Aye, Angeline told what happened! Good work!" Fred.

"Great! Show your appreciation by doing your job," Amanda said, pointing at the bludger that was chasing Harry, who was now chasing Draco. She guessed that they found the snitch. "Found you a bludger."

The Weasley twins spotted the bludger.

"Hey! That bugger is after our own!" Fred whined.

"No fair!" George started flying followed by his brother to control the bludger ball.

Amanda wanted to know why the bludger was acting up, she was growing scared as the bludger was breaking the arena wood. That thing could really injure Harry. She was flying towards Hagrid, who was watching the action with his binoculars. Harry's friends were standing in front of the giant, watching Harry with worry.

"Hagrid!" Amanda stopped in front of Hagrid, demanding answers, "What's going on with the bludger?! How come its trying to kill Harry!"

"Blimey! Harry's got himself a rouge bludger!" Hagrid wagged his finger angrily, "That's been tampered with that has!"

"I'll stop it!" Ron declared, aiming this taped wand at the bludger, trying to aim it.

"No!" Hermione placed her hand over Ron's, "Even with a proper wand is too risky! You could hit Harry."

The twins returned to Amanda away from the bludger and Harry.

"What are you doing here?!" Amanda demanded, "Why aren't you..." She trailed as she received a silent explanation. The boys lifted up their beater bats that had been split in half. Amanda, Hagrid, and the Gryffindors stared in horrifying disbelief.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

Amanda knew one thing for certain. The bludger has been tampered by someone. Whoever did it was after Harry Potter. What for? To keep him from winning the match? Or was it something more? Something to do with the night when Filtch's cat has been petrified? She really needed to talk to Harry now, whether his friends were trying to talk him out of spilling the beans or not.

Next thing everyone witnessed was that Harry tumbled onto the ground. The bludger still wouldn't leave Harry alone. The poor boy was dodging the multiple attempted attacks. It flew in the air, aimed, then flew back down onto the ground trying to hit the boy's head.

"Hermione, give me your wand!" Amanda cried.

"What?!" Hermione cried as if she was insane. "Did you not hear me? Magic might-"

"Give me the bloody wand, Hermione!" Amanda spat.

Hermione frowned, eventually giving her wand to the girl. Amanda snatched the wand from her, promising that she'll give it back undamaged. The teen flew down to the scene, aiming Hermione's wand at the bludger that was mid air at the moment.

"Finite Incantato!" Amanda screamed.

The magic blasted out of her wand, blowing up the bludger in flames.

Harry Potter sighed with relief resting his head back down on the sandy ground.

Amanda rushed over to Harry, sisterly rubbing his raven hair with comfort, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry didn't reply. He turned his head, facing away from Amanda. She noticed that he wasn't looking at the sand, but his hand. She realized why. The snitch was caught in Harry's grasp, trying escape by flapping its wings. Both Amanda and Harry grinned to see that Gryffindor has won the match.

"Merlin and Morgana! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindor house cheered happily, while the Slytherins were scolding in disappointment.

The Hogwarts staff, Gryffindor Qudditch teams, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the center of the arena for Harry and Oliver's aid.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Amanda asked, assisting Harry to stand up on his two feet.

Harry grunted in pain, clutching his left wrist, "My arm... I think it's broken."

"Not to worry, Harry!" Professor Lockhart carefully held Harry's arm, while pulling out his own wand, "I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry widened his eyes in slight panic, "N-No! No, not you - I-I mean-"

"Aw, that poor boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Professor Lockhart gently rolled Harry's sleeve up, making Harry wince some more.

"Uh, P-Professor," Amanda began nervously, "shouldn't we take him to Madame Pom-"

"Tut-tut, Mandy," Professor Lockhart interrupted, "I assure you that I am a professional." He poked his wand against Harry's skin, "Now, Harry, this won't hurt a bit... Brackium Emendo!" The light flashed from Lockhart's wand, and everyone waited in suspense to see if the spell worked.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly, "I feel funny." Lockhart lifted Harry's arm that was moving lopsided like jello. Harry's eyes widened, horrified. Everyone else was disgusted by the wet squishy sound by Harry's arm.

"Uh..." Lockhart began awkwardly, "Yeah, well, that can sometimes happen."

"Yeah, if you used the spell improperly!" Amanda spat.

Lockhart sent an unattractive frown at Amanda's way, but quickly changed to his sheepish grin, "True, but the point is..." Lockhart hyperextended Harry's wrist, "Nothing is broken nor are you in pain."

"Broken?!" Hagrid cried in disbelief, "There's no bones left!"

Harry's wrist flexed back to normal.

"But he is more flexible now."

 **~000~000~000~**

Grunts and moans were heard from Draco once Madame Pomfrey sets foot in the infirmary.

"Oh, Malfoy, stop making such a fuss! You can go!" She rushed past his bed and Oliver's (who was passed out with a bandage around his skull), heading towards Harry's, he was surrounded by the Gryffindor Qudditch team, Colin Creevey, Hermione, and Ron. "He should've been brought straight to me!"

"That's what I said!" Amanda said, raising her finger.

"Yes. Yes. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back?"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

Madame Pomfrey glared at her as if she was stupid, "Of course I can, dearie. However..." She sets a glass cup down pouring a skeleton potion in it, "I must warn you, Potter, it will be extremely painful. You will be in for a rough night. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took the glass from Pomfrey and took a small sip, only to spit it out of his mouth in distaste. Everyone backed up, keeping a safe distance from the liquid.

"What did you expect?!" Pomfrey asked, "Pumpkin juice?" She re-poured the glass again, forcing Harry to drink it all this time.

Harry wrinkled his brows, clearly want nothing more than to drink pumpkin juice.

"What about Oliver?" Amanda pointed the sleeping boy behind them, "Will he be-"

Pomfrey scoffed, "I assure you, Cromwell. Mr, Wood has been used to conditions worse than a bloody hit on the skull. He will be out before you know it."

Amanda sighed with relief, "That's good."

She noticed the Weasley twins looking down at her along with the whole Quidditch team with a knowing smirk. Amanda furrowed her brows confusingly, "What?"

The twins glared at each other and began a chant, "Mandy and Wood sitting on a broom..."

"Don't!" Amanda scolded, pointing her warning finger at them.

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

"I'm warning you!"

Eventually, the whole team joined in, annoying the teenager, "Mandy and Wood sitting on a broom-"

"Shut up!"

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

Amanda turned to Madame Pomfrey for assistance, only to see her paying no mind, in fact she was humming the tune. She groaned in frustration, believing that now was the time to leave. She'll return to check on Harry soon.

 **~000~000~000~**

She was the woman of her word. She returned to the dark infirmary, only this time, Will came along. It was past curfew and they were walking down the halls with a bouquet of flowers and an invisible charm around them.

Will came to her after dinner with his head down and a mumble apology. Amanda said that she will forgive him if only he would tag along in helping her talk to Harry about that night.

"I don't know about this, Mandy," Will whispered. "Perhaps, we should wait until Harry is awake and healed."

"Yes, but his friends are not around, which means that will give us an opportune moment to get Harry to talk."

"But Harry must be asleep. Didn't you say that he will suffer pain from the bone growing potion?"

"Will, do you want me to forgive you?"

"Aye, but-"

"But nothing! If he can't talk to me about that night, then maybe you can reach out to him."

"How?"

"Well, you..." Amanda trailed once they set foot inside the infirmary. Something was out of place. Oliver's bed was empty. He was healed two hours after he was brought in the infirmary. Harry was sound asleep in his bed. There was a figure standing before him in front of his bed. The two friends didn't bother to hide since they were invisible. They watched the clocked figure intently as he was placing something on Harry's nightstand while lightly petting Harry's head. Then he hurried out of the infirmary. The friends stepped out of his way. Once the figure went past them. He stopped and sniffed in the air.

Amanda closed her eyes, mentally hitting herself for wearing her perfume. She hoped that the figure wouldn't investigate. Luckily, he didn't. He disappeared down the halls, trying not to get caught.

The two friends was curious as to who the figure was and what did he left on Harry's nightstand.

"That was creepy," Will muttered.

"Yes," Amanda agreed, waving her hand, making them visible. "Come on, Will." The two hurried towards Harry's bed who was sleeping soundly. Before they could wake him, they were curious to see what the figure left behind. It was a pink box with a red bow on top. Will picked up the card that was lying beside the box.

 _'Hope these sweets bring a smile on your face.'_

Will flipped a card, furrowing his brows confusingly, "No name. What kind of person doesn't put his name in a card?"

"Someone who doesn't wish for a thank you note," Amanda whispered, carefully opened the box, surprised to see that inside was a stack of mini, green frosted, sugar cookies with red sprinkles on top.

"Mm... they look delicious," Will reached his hand in to take one, only to have his hand slapped by Amanda, "What?"

"Those aren't for us to take."

"Yes, but... shouldn't we test them out first. There are like two dozen cookies in there. Surely, Harry won't know the difference."

Amanda turned to sleeping Harry, then back at the tempting sweets. She sighed, eventually giving in. They each take one and took a smile bite on it. Will moaned in pleasure, "Mm-hm. Definitely not poisonous."

Amanda agreed. The cookies were moist, even after tasting the sticky peanut butter inside. Whoever this person was, he definitely knew how to cook.

Just as when Amanda was about to wake up Harry, the two heard quiet scampering footsteps and heavy panting. They whirled around to see a small creature dressed in raggy clothes. He was hurrying pass a few beds, attempting to climb up Harry's bed. He was mumbling words the two friends could barley make out.

" _Must warn Harry Potter. Must warn Harry Potter."_

"Hey!" Will spoke firmly.

The creature widened his tennis ball eyes, scampering back off Harry's bed.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Will demanded.

The creature didn't respond, only snapped his fingers.

"Wait!" Amanda cried out, but it was too late.

The creature disappeared in thin air, just when Harry bolted upright from his slumber.

Will and Amanda didn't pay too much attention to Harry at the moment, because they were busy processing what just happened.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"It's a house elf," Will suggested.

"Why would a house elf be doing in the infirmary?"

"Amanda?" the quiet muffle from Harry picking up his specs from his nightstand.

The two friends turned around to see Harry wide awake.

"Harry," Amanda sat by the boy on the bed.

Harry peered over her shoulder to notice Will behind her, "Will?"

Will offered him a wave, "Oy."

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded softly.

Will lifted up the bouquet of flowers in his hands, "Well, deliver 'Get Well' flowers for starters."

Harry looked at his nightstand and noticed the opened box filled with cookies, "And deliver me a box of sweets as well?"

"Um... Sure," Will said with unsureness in his tone.

Harry took a bite from the cookie and nodded with satisfaction, "Thanks."

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"Quite," Harry stated, indicating the sling around his injured arm.

"Look, we're sorry that we woke you."

There was a few moments of awkward silence from Harry, for he was looking up at the ceiling. Amanda decided to continue talking, but was slightly distracted by him not giving her eye contact.

"I know that you are resting, and it was wrong to wake you, but-"

"Do you not hear that?" Harry asked.

Will and Amanda furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Hear what?" Will asked.

Harry gave them questionable contact, before he quickly lowered his head, attempting to dismiss the question right away, "N-Nothing. Nothing."

"Harry, someone stopped by at your bed a while ago," Amanda stated.

Harry glared at her with the same questionable glare, "What?"

"He's a house elf," Will explained.

"Raggy clothed, tennis ball eyes?"

"You know him?" Amanda assumed.

Harry sighed sadly, "His name is Dobby. Tell me, what did he try to do to me this time?"

Will shrugged, "Nothing. We scared him off."

"Harry, what did you mean when you asked that question?" Amanda asked.

"I met him back at Surrey. Tried to get me in trouble with the Dursleys... Well, tried isn't a good word to put it, since he succeeded."

"Is that why you were trapped in your room that night, Harry?" Will asked, "Because of what that ' _Dooby'_ character had done?"

Harry nodded, "He also hid the letters Hermione and Ron sent to me."

That's why Ron never heard anything from Harry. It wasn't because of his abusive family, but because of Dobby.

"Why would he do that?" Amanda asked.

"Who knows. He said something about a plot. Like something bad is going to happen to this school if I stayed."

"What plot?" Will asked.

Amanda's brain lit up, a theory was made inside her head, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets, would it?"

Harry furrowed his brows in disbelief, "Wait... Are you saying that Dobby knows about the chamber?"

Now was the time for Harry to tell Amanda what happened that night.

"Harry... the night when Filtch's cat was petrified... What _really_ happened when you left detention?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't close it. "I-I can't-"

"Harry, you must! The professors may have believed you when they asked you questions, but I know you are hiding something from me. I know you didn't tell Hermione and Ron that you weren't hungry and that you three were heading to bed!"

"Amanda, please, you must..." Harry paused, then slowly realized what she said, "Wait a minute!" He pointed at her accusingly, "How did you know what I said to the professors?"

Will sighed heavily.

"Were you still around when the conversation happened?" Harry demanded.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Yes, I was. Now Harry, you must tell me what _really_ happened."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't look at me the same again if I tell you."

Amanda furrowed her brows in confusion, "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Harry could respond, Will tapped Amanda's shoulder, grabbing her attention while shushing them.

"Ssh! Someone is coming!" He hissed. Amanda and Harry stared at the doorway to the infirmary, and Will was correct. Shadows appeared in the light. Amanda and Will quickly ran around Harry's bed, lowering themselves onto the ground and under the bed. Harry turned his body to the side, acting like he's fast asleep.

"Put him here," the voice of Madame Pomfrey whispered.

Amanda slowly pushed herself out from under the bed and peered over Harry's bed to see Madame Pomfrey joined by Professor McGonnagal and Professor Dumbledore. Two more men were carrying a large tray that contained somebody on it. A body.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked Dumbledore.

"There's been another attack," Dumbledore stated.

Another attack? The same attack that has been made to Filtch's cat, Mrs. Norris?

"I think he has been petrified," Professor McGonnagal suggested.

Two men set the tray down, and the others helped them move the body on the hospital bed. They all moved aside from Amanda's view to see who was the next victim? Amanda had to cover her mouth to keep a horrifying gasp escape from her. The body revealed to be a boy. Colin Creevey. The first year photographer who loved to stalk Harry Potter. His body was frozen stone. His hands were grasping the camera. His eyes squinted tightly.

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker."

Dumbledore gently took the camera from Colin's hands and opened the film box. Once it was opened, smoke had came out of it, making everyone jump unwillingly.

"What can this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"It means... that our students are in great danger," Dumbledore declared.

Will gulped at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to pack his bags and leave this place, taking his little sister and best friend with him.

"What should I tell the staff?" Professor McoGonnagal asked.

"The truth. Tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva, the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Amanda furrowed her brows together at the last word Dumbledore said. Again? Has this happened before? When?

"Oh dear. How are suppose to tell the children? Questions are asked and they all are really scared."

Dumbledore whispered quietly to McGonnagal, quiet enough for Amanda not to hear. Mumbles have lasted for minutes, until they all finally departed. Once the coast was clear, Amanda didn't hesitate to look at Colin's petrified body.

"This is it, my friends," Will stated sadly, "It's been nice knowing you all. I shall send you letters."

"What did Dumbledore mean that the Chamber has been opened again?" Harry asked, ignoring Will. "Has this happened before?"

"Maybe," Amanda admitted, analyzing the defused camera that was resting on a nightstand. Just as she feared, the film has been destroyed. "But I need to figure who is responsible so no one can leave Hogwarts."

"You?" Will asked with worry in his voice, "Amanda, I know you love to solve mysteries, but this one you must not."

Amanda sighed, trying to block out Will from trying to talk her out of solving this mystery.

"But this is bloody dangerous!" Will stated, "You could be petrified or killed, or worse, expelled!"

Harry suppressed a chuckle recalling Hermione saying something like what Will said, "I found the sorcerer's stone and faced Voldemort."

"You shouldn't have to. You are a child, and so are you, Mandy!" Will pointed at his friend, "You can't do this, Mandy! You can't!"

"Will, do you wish for this school to be closed?" Amanda asked, stepping towards the boys.

Will paused for a few moments, glaring at Harry, before sighing, "No. I do not wish it."

"Then help me save Hogwarts! Help me solve this case."

"I'm not like you, Mandy. I am no Gryffindor."

"But I am," Harry raised his good arm up, "And I wish to help save this school, too."

Will scoffed, "That's out of the question."

"Amanda," Harry glared at Amanda for his support.

Amanda sighed, shaking her head, "I have to agree Will on this one."

Harry's mouth became agape in shock, "I faced the Dark Lord twice at a young age. And you're telling me that I can't be involved in this investigation?"

"Yes, but I am older with a detective experience."

Will humped, folding his arms, "Yes, _amateur_ experience."

Amanda frowned, "If you don't want to help - fine! But stay out of my way, Will. We both know that nothing can stop me from changing my mind."

"What about your grandmother, Mandy?"

Amanda's determined face faltered.

"How do you think she will react if she finds out that her own granddaughter was found dead?"

Amanda stayed silent, refusing to answer that questions.

Will nodded, "She will be devastated, would she? She lost her husband and daughter, don't allow her to suffer the loss of her granddaughter too."

Harry gazed at the Ravenclaw then the Gryffindor back and forth. He wanted to see what Amanda would say or even do. He hoped that she will choose to stay on this case. They could work together well as a team.

Amanda still didn't utter a word, piercing through Will's eyes with her gaze.

Will sighed, knowing that he tried to talk some sense, all he could do now was hope and pray that Amanda will make the right choice. "Make me invisible, Mandy. I wish to go back to my dormitory."

Amanda should teach him how to make himself invisible. They weren't taught how to do this trick. How Amanda did it? It just came naturally. No cloak was required.

Will stepped away from his friends and outside of the infirmary. Amanda was just about to follow, until Harry called out to her.

"Amanda?"

She turned to see him reaching out to her with his good arm. She glanced at the entrance, Will was waiting for her. She approached the injured boy, "Yes?"

"My friends and I have a theory about who is responsible for opening the chamber. Who might be the Heir of Slytherin?"

Amanda shouldn't asked, but her narrowed eyes demanded him to tell her the name, "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Amanda furrowed her brows, wrinkling her forehead.

"Dumbledore said that the chamber has been opened before. Malfoys hate muggle-born wizards, so maybe... maybe Lucius Malfoy might have opened the chambers first, then taught Draco how to do the same."

Amanda was taking in Harry's theory. It would make sense for the Malfoys to be responsible for the horrifying petrifications. But they both could not know for sure. They couldn't say that it was Draco unless there was proof.

"Amanda, come on!" Will commanded.

"Amanda, please, don't give up," Harry pleaded, "You and Hermione are the muggle-born witches who are willing to put a end to this madness. Ron and I are more than help you at anyway we can."

Amanda was in a great debate. She wanted nothing more than to help, but Will was right about one thing. Gran couldn't live with herself if she found out that her granddaughter has died. It can't happen. It won't. Amanda leaned forward and whispered, "Rest up, Potter. Hope you feel better soon."

Harry demanded an answer to his plea. However, Amanda didn't answer as she walked outside with Will making themselves invisible again, quietly walking through the halls of Hogwarts, passing every unsuspecting prefect, until they reached their own destinations unseen.

 **~000~000~000~**

(Amanda's POV)

 _I was in the dark room again. I spun around in fear, searching for a light in the dark. My wand was no longer in my hand, and the small noises such as water dripping didn't help ease my fear.  
_

 _"Stupid girl..."  
_

 _Oh no. That whisper. That spine chilling hiss had returned to haunt me again. Only this time, the voice was calling me.  
_

 _"Stupid pathetic mudblood..."  
_

 _My knees gave out and held my ears, trying to block the whispers and hisses, but it only echoed louder in my thoughts, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
_

 _"You shouldn't have come, my dear... But I am glad that you did. You will be the first to witness this glorious moment in history of magic. I will soon be more than just a mere memory... I will return... Very... Much... ALIVE!"  
_

 _"Who are you?!" I demanded, squeezing my eyes shut.  
_

 _A sinister chuckle was made, "You'll find out soon enough, girl..."  
_

 _I opened my eyes that was reflecting with a pair of red ones. Who was this character? What was he planning?_

 _I heard something moved behind me. I couldn't help but turn to see that I was, once again, face to face with a pair of yellow eyes...  
_

I gasped and sat upright from my bed. The first thing I realized that it was still night time. I groaned, couldn't believe this was happening again.  
Same dream again? What was up with that? What do these dreams mean? Damn you, Sandman! Damn you!

 **A/N: Is Amanda really going to stop trying to solve the mystery? Will she run into Dobby the house elf again? What more mysteries will she uncover? When are we going to read about Tom Riddle?! All more to come later in The Last Heir Standing.**

 **Thank you:** **SlytherinRose24 for adding this story to your alerts.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: read prologue**

Students gathered around the long table of the Great Hall. It has been a month since Colin Creevey's attack. No attack has been made so far as Amanda knew. She tried her best to heed Will's warning and stay out of danger. He was right. Her gran wouldn't be too happy to find out that her only family was dead. She was a mudblood, and whatever the monster was, it was determined to clean out the entire muggleborn race. She must protect herself and survive the school with caution.

She decided to take her mind off the danger by signing up for the Dueling Club, Professor Lockhart created. She wanted to redeem herself and regain the top spot of the best dueling student of the school.

"Gather around, children!" Professor Lockhart called out, walking across the long table. "Gather around! Can everybody see me?! Can anybody hear me?"

There was a moment of silence, they all looked up at the handsome professor with anticipation.

Professor Lockhart looked down at the students with his award winning smile, "In the light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever needed to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions."

Amanda rolled her eyes, giving her best friend a knowing look.

"Here we go again," she mumbled.

"For full details, see my published works," Professor Lockhart undid the tie to his cape, throwing it at a group of girls. They gasped, silently argued who gets to keep it.

"The man is clearly full of himself."

Will and Amanda turned around to see that Hufflepuff teen. Amanda's seating partner at DADA's class. Amanda nodded in agreement, "Yep..." She didn't say his name, because the truth was she didn't. She glared at Will silently asking the question. What was his name? Will didn't respond. She was the Hufflepuff's seating partner, she should know better than Will.

"Let me introduce my assistant..." Professor Lockhart reached his arm around, announcing the name in dramatic fashion, "Professor Snape!"

Everyone immediately turned to the other end of the table to see Snape climbing onto the table with his arms folded and his snarl. His face looked like he didn't want to be here or he didn't want to be here as Lockhart's assistant. Who does? Maybe the girls who were playing tug of war with the cape or Piper Hawthorne who was currently Lockhart's favorite.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration," Lockhart raised a finger up, "Now I don't want any of you to worry. You still have your Potion's master once I get through to him."

Some of the students including Will groaned, silently wishing that Snape would be in bedridden for at least a few months.

Professor Lockhart winked, pulling out his wand, while Snape did the same. They approached to the center of the table, raising their wands in front of their faces before quickly lowering it to their sides, bowing slightly to each other. They slowly turned and walked five big steps to the end of the table, facing each other again in a fighting pose.

"One..." Lockhart counted, "Two... Three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape blasted magic at Lockhart, who yelped in surprise, flying a few feet across the table, before landing on his bottom with a grunt. Everyone was laughing, especially Amanda who enjoyed the handsome professor's humiliation.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape," Lockhart regained his composure, retuning the smile as if it never happened. "But if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I wished to stop you, it would've been too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to _f_ _irst_ teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor," Snape retorted.

Lockhart's face fell. The room grew silent. Snape was right. Lockhart should do that.

The blonde wizard smiled, "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." He turned around, "Um... Let's have a volunteer pair." The girls including Amanda and some of the boys raised their hands.

"It would be stupid if he didn't pick you," the Hufflepuff whispered to Amanda.

Amanda snorted, "The man wouldn't give me a light of day."

"C'mon, Mandy," Will encouraged her, "We all know that you are the best when it comes to this sort of thing."

Amanda shrugged, trying not to brag. It was true. She was the best and very competitive when it came to duels. It was a natural gift she gained on her first year of Hogwarts. She was very good at Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall made it interesting and easy.

But the professor's eyes lied at the students around his end of the table, specifically a Slytherin girl. His favorite.

"Piper Hawthorne, you and..." He turned behind him and pointed at another random student, "Harry Potter. How about you two come up?"

Piper didn't need to hear it twice. She was pulled onto the table assisted by Professor Lockhart, smiling and blushing happily. Lockhart was about to turn to help Harry up, but Snape's voice stopped them.

"Potter and Hawthorne is a poor match for Potter is only a second year while Hawthorne is in fourth."

The three at the other end froze and stared at Snape, not sure what to do.

"May I suggest someone with more experience in dueling, a top student in the class as I recall?"

Everyone leaned forward slightly, silently asking who was this student Snape spoke of.

"Amanda Cromwell, perhaps?"

Gasps and whispers echoed against the walls of the Great Hall. Lockhart and Piper's faces contorted unsatisfied with Snape's suggestion. Harry was smiling, knowing this was his first time to see the girl in action. The Hufflepuff and Will were thinking the same thing. They both have seen Amanda duel before and they were impressed. Amanda's jaw dropped, processing what Snape just said.

 _"Did he really just say my name? Was this for real?"_

Yes, it was real. Snape turned around, pointing at her to come up on the dueling table. The Hufflepuff and Will ushered her to go, helping her awkwardly get on the table, trying not to thin Snape's patience. It was a miracle that Snape had chosen her, it would be stupid to question or ignore his request.

"Get up, Cromwell," he snarled down at her.

She slowly got up on her feet, staring across from Piper, whose eyes locked hers. It was menacing, angry. The blonde queen was ready to jinx Amanda at any moment. Lockhart blocked their view of one another, as he gave Piper a moment of good luck and encouragement.

Snape snapped his fingers, gaining Amanda's attention. Eye contact was made.

"Get out your wand, Cromwell," he commanded.

Amanda did exactly as she was told, tightening her grip around it. Sweat formed between her palms. She denied the fact that she was nervous. Not of Piper or Lockhart, but Snape. He chose her. Either he did it as an attempt to humiliate Gryffindor or he believed in her to be the best? But if the first option was a reason, Snape wouldn't have chosen her, he would have picked someone with little experience like Piper. Or maybe he was challenging her? Questioning her abilities. Was she really a dueler like the others said? She took a deep breath, silently accepting his challenge. She wanted to prove herself worth. Live up to her reputation as the best dueler in the school.

"One word of advice, Cromwell," Snape whispered, "Don't underestimate a scorn lady or let your massive ego get the better of you."

Ego? Amanda Cromwell had an ego? She admitted that she liked to brag a lot of how much she liked to solve mysteries, score ten points at Quidditch, and beat her opponent in dueling classes. But she never considered herself egotistic.

She bit her lip, holding back a snarky reply and whispered, "Yes, sir."

Snape gave her a push to begin the challenge, the duel. She and Piper took big steps, until they were a foot from each other. Face to Face. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Who will win?

"Put that mudblood in her place!" Draco roared, joined by his posse.

The Slytherins whistled and cheered for Piper that made her lips twitched into a smirk, deepening Amanda's frown. Lockhart smiled, appreciated by the class's support. Who knew this duel turned into a Quidditch match?

The Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, and Gryfinndor were cheering loudly for Amanda, commanding her to wipe the smile from the rich girl's face.

"Silence!" Snape snapped, cutting the cheering debate short. "Wands ready."

Both girls raised their wands.

"Be ready to lose, Crom-wench," Piper hissed.

Amanda snorted, "You're funny, Piper."

Piper stuck her nose in the air in a snooty way. They both lowered their wands and started walking back to their positions, not wishing to bow one another. They don't respect each other. They both have no manners with each other only with professors and friends. They faced another again in a fighting stance, copying their mentors poses.

"On a count to three," Lockhart instructed. "Cast your charms to disarm your opponent. _Only..."_ Lockhart raised his wand warningly, _"_ to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. Ready... One..."

"Expellarimus!"

Immediately, Piper whipped her wand forward, casting a spell against Amanda, catching her off guard. This was deja vu, only this time Amanda was the victim. More gasps and soft whispered emerged from the crowd, shocked. Piper Hawthorne, the girl who bribes a wizard or witch to do her homework, just jinxed the best dueler in the club... at least that's what they thought.

No doubt Snape was smirking, silently proud of his Slytherin student.

Amanda looked up at Piper, no doubt she was shocked, but that quickly melted into triumph. Amanda hated that look.

"He didn't even say two, you witch!" Amanda spat, standing up on her feet.

Piper shrugged with grin, "If this was real, Professor Lockhart won't even count to-"

"Everte Statum!" Amanda casted her spell, forcing Piper to live the humiliation. Piper, too, was flying across the room and landed on the floor with a thud.

The students cheered loudly for the Gryffindor. Yes, Amanda was on fire, and ready to give this snobby princess a piece of her mind.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart scolded the girls with disapproval.

The girls ignored him. This stopped being a lesson five minutes ago. This was personal. This was about honor.

Snape didn't say anything, watching the girls intently, only stepping in when it's necessary.

Piper let out a screech, running up the steps back on the table, pointing her wand at Amanda.

"Freeze!"

Piper missed her turn saying her curse. Her legs were stuck in solid ice by Amanda's freezing charm. She gazed up at Amanda's smirking face, a copy to her own. She noticed the Head of Slytherin snarling at her with disapproval. Disappointed was another word to describe it. No. Piper refused to lose to a mudblood.

"Mobiliaribus!"

The glasses from cabinets crashed, making the students screech and duck. Pots and cups flew out of the cabinet, heading straight for Amanda's head. The candles, that was lighting the room, escaped from their handles as well.

Amanda swiftly turned and with a wave of her wand, "Reducto!"

All the items turned to dust with a flash of light, and the entire room turned dark. A duel in the dark. What an exciting challenge.

Luckily, no one got hurt from the flying items... except one. Neville lied on the ground with a bump in the head by a chalice. His friend, Seamus Finnigan was by his side, comforting him. No doubt the poor boy needed medical attention.

Piper took the darkness as an opportunity to end Amanda's triumph once and for all. She whipped her wand forward, casting a water cord from the tip of the wand, wrapping around Amanda. Piper thought she had won by the sounds of Amanda's struggle, until there was a loud screech from the angry witch.

"Incendio!"

Piper screamed, seeing nothing but flames. She got down on her knees, protecting her permed hair. The fire evaporated the water cord in foggy air, but Amanda wasn't done with the flame charm.

She whipped her wand, bursting out more flames, lighting the entire room. Everyone ducked down, avoiding the burns, even the professors jumped off the table swiftly.

From the tip of Amanda's wand, it created a fire rope. Just like the one Piper used on Amanda, only it was hotter.

In a panic, Piper waved her wand, "Serpentsortia!"

The fire cord transformed into a black python, sending it back to Amanda.

"Amanda!" Will cried in panic, watching in horror as her best friend's neck was wrapped by the snake. Her wand was on the ground, and she was struggling. Everyone realized that this was getting out of hand, and they should end the duel right now before anyone else gets hurt.

"Cromwell! Don't move!" The voice of Snape didn't ease Amanda's struggle. She screamed and writhed, trying not to get strangled by the snake. More words were made, but Amanda couldn't hear them for they were blocked by the snake's hisses. Every breath she took it was slowly killing her, making her lightheaded. She began to cry as the snake tightened his grip around her neck with a choke, showed off its fangs, ready to pounce its prey.

Suddenly, the room became silent once again, only a whisper was heard. A quiet whisper from the crowd. The whisper didn't make words, only more hisses like a snake. Although, it wasn't from the snake this time.

It turned its attention to the voice, the maker of the hisses. Amanda couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but everyone else turned in horror, watching the young boy speaking in a different tongue.

Harry Potter.

The hisses didn't sway the serpent, but it did loosen its grip on Amanda's neck. It gave her an open door to attack and run. She sank her teeth into the snake's skin. It cried out in pain, releasing Amanda entirely, falling onto the table with a thump. A second later, Amanda was off the dueling table and into Will's arms.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" the Hufflepuff boy asked.

"I... I..." Amanda didn't know what to think. Of course she wasn't okay. She was almost strangled to death by a snake! Piper Hawthorne tried to kill her!

She turned to give Piper a taste of her own medicine. She wasn't shaking anymore, only angry. However, Snape used magic first by making the snake disappear with a vanishing spell. She didn't realized what happened before until a student demanded answers from Harry Potter.

"What are you playing at, Potter?!" he asked.

Amanda was confused. What did Harry do?

The question planted on everyone's minds except Amanda's. What was he doing? Why was he speaking Parseltongue? Was he commanding the snake to kill Amanda?

Harry stood there dumbfounded, not sure what to say. All he could do was run out the Great Hall, followed by his two friends.

 **~000~000~000~**

"Please, don't send a letter to my parents!" Piper pleaded, "I didn't mean for the snake to _actually_ strangle her!"

"Hold your tongue, Miss Hawthorne," Professor Snape scolded Piper, her jaw snapped shut with a quiet whimper.

Piper and Amanda were called into Dumbledore's office. The Head of Slytherin and Gryffindor household joined them, both of their arms folded and scowled at the girls with disappointment.

"This was supposed to be a lesson of self defense," Professor McGonagall cried in outrage, "not a brutal fight to the death. What happened in the Great Hall was not a game!"

Piper lowered her head in shame, sobbing against the wrinkled tissue in her manicured hand, "I am so sorry, Professor Snape - Professor Dumbledore! I didn't mean it!"

Amanda huffed, rolling her eyes at the drama queen's performance.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "I thought your attitude in my classroom is disappointing, but what you have done, Miss Hawthorne, is unacceptable. There will be consequences."

Piper sniffled, wiping the tears with the tissue.

"Not so fast, professor," Snape cut into the conversation, "You are forgetting that Miss Hawthorne isn't _entirely_ to blame for it was _your_ student who nearly burned the entire castle down with her fire charms."

Amanda bit her lower lip, avoiding Snape's gaze. Now they were talking about her. Great.

"What about the fact that _your_ student sent one of mine to the infirmary?" McGonagall retorted.

After her death encounter, Amanda and Neville went straight to the infirmary. Amanda was fine, only a ghastly red mark around her neck. However, Neville had to stayed behind for further examination

"Madame Pomfrey states that Longbottom will continue his education with a bump in the head," Snape explained. "Nothing more. He is well. At least, my student didn't try and burn the castle down!"

"Yes, but she didn't strangle anyone to death by a live snake!" Professor McGonagall argued. "A snake! At least use something less barbaric like a rope!"

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing their debate. He leaned forward, folding his hands, resting them on his desk, gazing at the teen girls with narrowed eyes.

Piper kept her head down, while Amanda took a risk and looked at Dumbledore. She immediately regretted it. They held disappointment. Worse than anger. Looking at him was like looking at Gran. She should've faced Snape instead.

"As Professor McGonagall pointed out - the dueling club is designed to train students for defense. You ladies not only nearly have yourselves killed but everyone around you. The actions you have taken were reckless, unethical, and - above all - deadly."

Piper snorted as more tears poured from her eyes. Amanda tried to keep her face in neutral façade. She wanted to get this punishment over with and leave. No doubt Dumbledore will mention this incident to Gran. So much for keeping her promise not to get in trouble.

"I apologize, Professors," Amanda spoke quietly, "It was wrong. I lost control. It won't happen again."

"I am SO sorry!" Piper cried.

"Save it, girls!" Snape snapped. "An apology is not effective, and it won't reverse the damages you have caused."

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand up again, speaking in a gentle manner, "But it is at least a start, Severus."

Amanda bet that Snape was rolling his eyes, wanting nothing more than a Gryffindor to be expelled. But Professor McGonagall wouldn't do that. If Harry and Ron can get away with arriving late and nearly exposing wizardry to the public by spending time in detention, then what's going to happen to Amanda wouldn't be so bad.

"You both be banned from any dueling activities for the remaining school year."

Amanda's heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore banning her from any dueling? This had to be a joke!

"But Professor-" Amanda perked up to speak, but was silence by Professor McGonagall's look. It was a warning. She was basically telling Amanda not to dig herself to a deeper grave.

"And your families will be notified of this incident," Dumbledore added.

Piper sobbed harder, "No, please! They will take away my paying card and reduce my allowance!"

"And further more," Dumbledore continued, "I have created detention schedules for both of you." He flicked his wrist and two parchments appeared in the girls hands. They both looked at their schedule, then swiftly scanned another's.

"But Professor," Amanda began, "The... My... my schedule... I-It is the same as Piper's."

Snape and McGonagall widened their eyes, not expecting the revelation.

"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed. "It is high time we teach students how to get along with another house. Today has proven that this rivalry's been out of hand."

Both head houses and the girls looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. Where was he going with this?

"Therefore, you girls will learn to get along by serving detention _together_."

"What?!" Piper and Amanda cried in protest, they started making excuses why this was a bad idea. Even the head houses began the protest.

Dumbledore didn't want to hear any of it. He rose from his seat, pointed the wand against his neck, crying out, "SILENCE!"

Everyone was stunned, not saying a peep. This was the first time he used that voice in his office.

"My decision is final. Like or not, Slytherin and Gryfinndor must learn to work together in harmony. You never know when you need the other." Dumbledore cleared his throat, sitting back down on his seat, "Now if you are to argue more about this subject, leave me at once. I have errands that need attending. You are dismissed."

Piper scoffed, heading out the door, not before casting Amanda a vicious glare. Amanda didn't hesitate to do the same while sitting down. Snape swiftly followed right behind his student, raising a brow at McGonagall, who guided Amanda out the office.

 **~000~000~000~**

Will has enlightened Amanda of what happened during her snake attack.

Harry Potter was speaking in Parseltongue. Amanda understood the native snake language. Nobody can learn the language. It was rare to gain the tongue. A long time ago, Salazar Slytherin possessed the gift to talk to snakes. If anyone should know how to use the ability, it should be someone who was related to Slytherin himself.

Could Harry Potter be the descendent of Salazar Slytherin? Was that why Harry didn't spill the truth? Because of what she might think of him? The whole school has been talking, and none has anything nice to say about Harry. After what the kids witnessed, they talked to their friends, and friends told their friends. Everyone agreed that Harry Potter might be the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Amanda didn't want to believe it. Harry was a nice boy, who had a lot of terrible things happened to him. Lord Voldemort was one of them. Just because he crossed paths with evil didn't mean that he was evil himself, right? She needed to learn more from Harry himself.

Although, she didn't dare bring this up to Will for he will try and talk her out of it. He will guilt her. Say that she will be breaking the promise they have made together. She already broke one promise with Gran, she was silently debating to break it.

"Sad that you got detention with Piper," Will stated.

Amanda huffed, "Don't remind me. Today, I am supposed to mop the school floors."

"Mop the school floors?" Will asked in horror. "Do they have any idea how big the school is?!"

Amanda shrugged, "It was Filch's idea."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment. Just because Filch doesn't have magic and is grumpy about it-"

"Actually, Will, this is a lot better than what's about to come."

Will wrinkled his brow in question, "What is it?"

"Picking up crap in the stables."

Will stuck his tongue out in disgust. He felt sorry for his friend, but he was glad that he wasn't in her shoes.

 **~000~000~000~**

"That's right, ladies! Keep scrubbing!"

Piper and Amanda groaned, mopping the floors with bucket water.

"The floors ain't scrubbing themselves!"

Piper huffed, sending daggers at the caretaker, "Yes, Fitch! We know! We are doing the work! So for Merlin's sake, zip it!"

Filch scowled at the blonde teen, "How dare ye talk to me that way?! Don't you who ye are talking to?"

Piper scoffed, "Yes, a squib!"

Amanda groaned, knowing that they were going to be in bigger trouble as soon as Filch tattles to Dumbledore. He wagged a finger at them, before stomping away.

"Stupid thing you have ever done, Pipe," Amanda commented.

"Well, he is! I don't know why I have to work like a house elf! Worse, work with you of all people!"

"Nice mopping floors with you, too, Pipe."

"Come now, Amanda! You were thinking the same thing."

"Well, what I think doesn't matter. All we know is that we are suppose to serve the punishment, whether we like it or not."

Piper rolled her eyes, looking back to see if Filtch or anybody else was around. When the coast was clear, she smirked, dragging the wand out from her uniform. She looked at Amanda, who was distracted with her own mind.

"So... I heard about what people say about the Potter kid."

Amanda groaned, the last thing she wanted was to have a conversation, "I thought you weren't talking to me, Piper."

"Just want to make a friendly conversation, mudblood," Piper shrugged. "Like Dumbledore said, we must learn to make the best of it."

"Well, the way you are talking about Harry is far from friendly."

"But you know about the rumors. They say that he opened the Chamber of Secrets and sent the monster to purge the mudbloods, finishing Slytherin's bloody work. Hope you are next."

"Alright, Piper!" Amanda whirled around, facing Piper, who quickly hid the wand behind her back. "Let me tell you something about Harry. He is brave, smart, and the most kind hearted boy I know! He would never - ever do something so vile! Just like Vo-"

"Careful, Mudblood," Piper cut her off with hushed tone, "It would be foolish to say the name out loud-"

"Or cowardly not to say it."

"And you are not afraid of him?" Piper challenged.

Amanda paused. She honestly don't know if she will be afraid if she ever met the Dark Lord, which was highly unlikely. He only had eyes for one boy, and that was Harry Potter.

Amanda turned her attention back on the floors, thinking that was the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"But you know what happened. Harry talked to the snake that was wrapped around your neck."

"Yes, _your_ snake," Amanda hissed.

That reply wiped the smirk off Piper's face. She may have not meant to intentionally harm Amanda, but she still hated her.

"Still... he did talk to it. I don't know what he said, but no doubt, he was egging it on or something. Maybe Harry was playing the hero as a cover. Who knows... maybe he is the Heir of Slytherin, fooling everyone especially you and Dumbledore." Piper tightened the grip of her wand, still hiding it behind her back.

"You know those are rumors, right?" Amanda retorted. "That's all it is, Piper. Rumors. And do you know what they say about rumors?"

"Oh, please enlighten me, Mandy. I would love to hear this."

Amanda rolled her eyes, facing her rival, "Don't know what is worse, a person full of envy and mental issues, spreading rumors or lies; or the people with not enough education or common sense who _actually_ believe them."

Piper pursed her lips and wrinkled her forehead in disgust. Amanda turned around, relived that Piper didn't utter another word. She didn't realize that Piper still had the wand in her hand.

Amanda turned to wet the mop again, only to find Piper gone. Her mop was moving on its own, doing the work for her. The blonde used magic. Amanda would've thought of that, if Filch wasn't watching their every move at the time.

"Piper!" Amanda followed the wet footprints, the culprit left behind, calling her name loudly. "Piper, get back here! You are not leaving me here to do this on my own." She followed the tracks down the halls, turning in every sharp corner until the prints ran dry. Amanda could guess where Piper was heading. To the Slytherin common room.

Amanda made a turn around the corner, running into something hard and solid. She gasped, jumping back with fright.

"Oh, hello, Mandy!"

Much to her relief, it was only Hagrid apparently holding a dead chicken... at least, she thought it was dead.

"Hagrid! Merlin's beard, you scared me!"

Hagrid chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, lass. No need to fret."

Amanda caught her breath, staring at the chicken in his head, "Um..." She gestured the animal, not exactly sure how to ask Hagrid what he was doing with that.

"Oh!" Hagrid understood what she was thinking, holding up the chicken for her to see, "This. Well, you see, Mandy. Second one killed this term. I reckoned it's either a fox or a Blood-Sucking Bugbear. So I've just been up at Dumbledore's getting permission to put up a little charm around the ole coop."

"Did he?"

Hagrid snorted, "No, I have been going back and forth. One minute I was told he was in his office, the second I heard he was having dinner." He chuckled, "Can't somebody give me a straight answer... Say, I heard that you and that Slytherin girl be helping me out in the stables."

"Yes," Amanda folded her arms, scowling at the mere mention of the blonde, "but that Slytherin girl ditched the work, so now I am tracking her down."

Hagrid widened his eyes, "Oh! Well, if I see her I will be sure to-"

The giant was interrupted by a blood curling scream. He and Amanda jumped in shock. Who was screaming? Was somebody hurt?

"What did you do?!" the scream belonged to the girl, and she sounded horrified.

Amanda immediately recognized the screeching voice of Piper's. She was near. Hagrid and Amanda followed the frantic call, seeing what was happening.

They went down to the nearby steps, took a few turns around the corner till they spotted a big puddle of water down the hall. The halls that Amanda was sure that she and Piper didn't mopped.

She turned around to see Hagrid looking at another direction. His face paled as if he saw a ghost. She turned her head at Hagrid's direction, staring in horror as well. Floating in the halls, they saw a ghost. Nearly Headless Nick was floating still. His head was resting on his shoulder.

"Sir Nick?" Amanda asked, "Are you-"

"What the..." Hagrid cut her off, noticing something else happened in the scene. Three more characters were behind Headless Nick.

Piper was screaming, clenching her fingers into her hair, tearing up, "What did you do to that boy!"

"P-Please, Piper! I-I have nothing to do with it!" a quivering voice begged, "You don't..."

Amanda also recognized the voice. It belonged to Harry Potter. Hagrid and Amanda approached the scene. Hagrid was first one to demand answers.

"What is happening?"

Harry swiftly turned, shocked to see Hagrid and Amanda nearby, "This... This is not - I-I didn't..."

Piper was stammering out her answer, all she could do was point where Harry lied. Harry was kneeling by the third party. A Hufflepuff boy who looked to be like Harry's age.

The boy was unmoving. His arms were reaching out, his mouth opened, his eyes widened as if he saw a monster. The same monster that attacked Mrs. Norris, Colin Creever, and now the young boy.

"Oh no," Hagrid mumbled.

This was just as they feared. There was another petrification attack, tonight. The monster did the deed right under their noses. What's worse was Harry. He was there at the scene.

Amanda rested her knees by Harry, examining the poor boy. She reached out to touch the boy's skin, immediately shivered. His hands were freezing cold. She scanned his head to see something crawling from underneath him.

Eight legged bugs were moving away from the body and out the window. Spiders. What could they possibly be doing here?

"Caught in the act, Potter!"

Everyone turned to see the caretaker Filch behind them with a smug look of satisfaction. He had done it. He had caught Harry Potter with another petrified victim.

"I will have you out for good this time! Mark my words." Filch hurried to Dumbledore's office, but not if Hagrid could help it. He assured Harry that he will get the creepy squib, stomping after him.

Amanda turned back to the body, then at Harry. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, the same he gave to Piper. He wanted somebody to understand that he was innocent. That he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. He wasn't the bad person everyone thought he was.

The monster had struck again. If this keeps up, more wizards will be piled up before Christmas. That was when Amanda made her decision.

She lost the one thing that can distract her from solving the case. Dueling. Now that was out the door, Amanda couldn't find anything to do with herself other than school. Solving mysteries was one of her hobbies and she wanted to solve it.

Screw the promise she made to Will. Lives were at stake. Harry's reputation was at stake. She wanted to make a difference and bring the petrifier to justice. Once and for all.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, TMR will make his appearance soon. I will do my very best to make the story as AU as possible.**

 **Thank you, readers, for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, follow this story. You guys ROCK!**


End file.
